Sunflower
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Dahulu mereka pernah berjanji, dengan ribuan kelopak bunga matahari sebagai saksi. Akan mengingat satu sama lain walau jarak membentang begitu luas diantara mereka. Dan kini delapan belas tahun telah berlalu, ia terus berpegang pada janji yang tidak pasti itu. A SasoSaku fanfiction. Totally AU. Mind to RnR minna-san? :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. I'm not take any profit from using the characters in my fanfiction. Hanya sebuah fic kecil yang saya tulis untuk mencurahkan inspirasi yang ada di kepala.

Inspired from Gavy NJ's song, Sunflower. **NOT A SONG FIC**. Fic ini murni fic biasa yang ga ada sangkut pautnya sama isi lagu. Saya memakai judulnya saja sbg judul fic.

Warning: typos, AU, crack-pair. OOC-ness yg ga bisa dihindari. A super long oneshot. Ada baiknya baca fic ini ketika anda sedang senggang ya.

Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that ;)

.

.

Sakura selalu merasa penasaran setiap kali melihat sosok anak lelaki tersebut.

Bola mata berwarna seperti batu gioknya yang besar dan bulat tengah terpaku pada sesosok anak lelaki yang tengah terduduk di sisi taman dengan raut wajah datarnya. Anak lelaki itu sedaritadi seakan terdiam pada posisi duduknya di bawah rimbunnya pohon apel yang seakan melindunginya dari terpaan sinar mentari musim panas.

Helaian-helaian semerah darahnya terlihat melambai sekali-sekali terkena terpaan angin yang terik dan panas. Tatapan matanya yang datar terlihat tengah menerawang―entah kemana. Dan entah kenapa, hal itu membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu si gadis musim semi yang kini tengah berdiri di tengah lapangan sembari meremas ujung baju terusan berwarna _cream _berenda pemberian _Kaa-san_ tercinta.

Ia bertemu pertama kali secara tak sengaja dengan anak lelaki itu ketika pada hari-hari sebelumnya ia sedang bermain pasir di sebuah arena kotak berpasir raksasa pada sore hari bersama Temari-_neechan_ dan kedua saudaranya yang lain, Kankurou-_kun _dan Panda-_kun―nickname _yang Sakura berikan pada si bocah lelaki merah karena kedua garis hitam yang anak gadis itu lihat di bawah bola mata sewarna batu _jade _milik lelaki itu―mengingatkan Sakura pada panda yang pernah ia lihat bersama kedua orangtuanya saat mereka sedang berlibur bersama di kebun binatang Konohagakure yang letaknya jauh dari kota kecil tempat tinggal mereka. Saat itu dikala ia tengah mencari sekopnya yang terpendam di dalam pasir, tanpa sengaja bola matanya menangkap sosok berwarna merah yang tengah terduduk menyender pada sebatang pohon apel besar dengan pandangan yang menerawang pada dedaunan rimbun di atasnya.

Dan seketika rasa penasaran menyusup dalam dadanya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai bermunculan dalam otaknya yang memang masih dalam masa perkembangan.

'Apa yang ia lakukan di sana?' pandangan mata Sakura mulai beredar kesekelilingnya. Dapat terlihat pemandangan berupa anak-anak tengah bermain bersama anak lainnya. Tak peduli lebih kecil, lebih muda ataupun sebaya, mereka bermain dengan lepas dan tertawa bersama. Sekelebat pemikiran pun kembali menghantui kepala Sakura, 'Kenapa ia tidak bermain bersama anak-anak lainnya?'

Jelas Sakura amatlah tidak mengerti dengan situasi baru yang dihadapkan padanya. Dunianya selama ini selalu dihiasi oleh dunia bermain yang ia ciptakan bersama teman-temannya―selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Kepala merah muda itu mulai memiring, kedua alisnya mengerut dalam―hingga terlihat saling menyatu satu sama lainnya. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut, hingga sebuah pemikiran―yang tidak ia pernah duga ada dalam otaknya―terlintas begitu saja.

'Apa dia tidak punya teman?'

Sakura langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin, masa anak itu dikucilkan oleh anak-anak lainnya? Memang ia masih belia, namun ia mengerti bahwa tindakan tersebut bukanlah tindakan yang baik. Dan sudah semestinya ia harus―

"Saku-_chan, _sekopnya sudah ketemu belum?"

Pemikirannya terhenti. Pandangannya kembali teralihkan pada sosok gadis dengan rambut kuncir empatnya yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Sementara saudara lelakinya yang lain terlihat tengah sibuk membangun istana pasir dengan ember-ember kecil berbagai ukuran yang berada di sana.

"Belum, Temari-_neechan. _Mungkin terpendam di bawah pasir." Keluh Sakura. Temari yang mendengar penuturan kawan kecilnya itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Kedua tangannya kini ia gunakan untuk mengorek pasir―memutuskan untuk membantu bocah merah muda sahabatnya untuk mencari sekop berwarna kuning cerah dengan gagang biru milik Gaara, saudara berambut merahnya. Sementara pandangan Sakura kembali teralihkan pada sosok merah nun jauh di sana yang kini terlihat tengah menatap ke arahnya.

Bola mata mereka saling beradu. Walaupun ia melihatnya dari jauh, namun Sakura yakin pandangan anak lelaki itu tertuju padanya. Entah gugup atau apa, Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada istana pasirnya yang setengah jadi, hingga akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti aksi Temari―menggali pasir dengan tanah.

Niatannya untuk mengajak bermain si bocah lelaki merah langsung menguap begitu saja hari itu. Namun ia bertekat, bahwa jika bertemu kembali dengan lelaki itu, ia akan mengajaknya bermain bersama.

Tapi sepertinya, niatan itu kembali terurungkan ketika ia merasakan kegugupan kembali merasuk dalam kalbu. Sakura bahkan masih belum bergeming hingga suara cempreng dan amatlah nyaring mengagetkannya.

"Sakura-_chan!_ "

Menyadari ia mengenal suara khas anak lelaki tersebut, Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Benar saja, sesosok bocah lelaki dengan rambut kuning keemasannya kini terlihat tengah memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya sembari melambaikan sebelah tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain memegang jaring penangkap serangga. Namun tak luput jua dari pandangan batu giok tersebut, sesosok lelaki dengan rambut_ raven_ model mencuatnya yang tengah melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sembari mendengus sebal dan menggumam tak jelas.

Serta merta, senyum lebar pun terbentuk pada wajahnya yang manis, "Hai Naruto-_kun, _Sasuke-_kun!"_

Bocah lelaki hiperaktif dengan rambut kuning keemasan yang dikenal sebagai Naruto itu pun berlari kecil menuju teman perempuannya, diikuti oleh bocah lelaki satunya yang bernama Sasuke.

Bola mata sewarna birunya langit musim panas milik Naruto berkilat jenaka. Ia kemudian memegangi tangan Sakura sambil tersenyum senang, "Mau menangkap serangga hari ini bersamaku dan Sasuke-_Teme? _Kata Shikamaru akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali serangga di hutan."

"Ck. Merepotkan sekali,_ Dobe_." Gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang agak keras. Naruto merenggut dibuatnya.

"Kau sendiri bilang kau ingin ikut denganku asalkan ada Sakura-_chan!" _Wajah Sasuke yang semula datar dan kaku langsung berubah mendengar penuturan Naruto―padahal bocah kuning itu tadi sudah berjanji akan merahasiakannya dari Sakura―yang sialnya lagi dibocorkan di depan Sakura sendiri. Sasuke langsung membuang muka―berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan malu yang menyergap dirinya serta rona kemerahan samar―yang Sasuke yakini pasti nampak pada kedua pipinya. Sementara Sakura menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tatapan polosnya.

Naruto yang ( sepertinya ) tidak mengerti ia telah membuat sahabat emonya itu menahan malu pun kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Jadi Sakura-_chan _mau 'kan pergi menangkap serangga bersama kami? Ayolah, agar Sasuke-_Teme _ingin ikut. Di sana pasti ada Ino-_chan _dan Hinata-_chan _kok!"

Bola mata batu gioknya mengerjap gembira saat mendengar nama kedua sahabat perempuannya disebutkan oleh Naruto. Dengan cepat kepalanya terangguk, menggoyangkan beberapa helaian merah mudanya yang sepanjang bahu tersebut.

"Mau mau!" Ujarnya antusias. "Tapi …" pandangannya ia edarkan pada sesosok anak lelaki berambut merah yang masih terduduk di sana. Tatapan mata bocah merah itu jelas tertuju pada objek lain―yang entah apa itu.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan―jelas ia tengah berusaha meredakan kegugupan yang melandanya. Hingga cengkeramannya pada ujung terusannya mengerat dan mulutnya kembali terbuka.

"Aku boleh ya, mengajak anak itu menangkap serangga?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke tertuju pada telunjuk Sakura yang terarah pada suatu objek, hingga bola mata sewarna langit siang dan malam itu menerawang pada sesosok bocah berambut merah yang tengah terduduk di bawah rimbunnya pohon apel dalam keadaan tenang. Semula, kerutan tercetak jelas pada dahi kedua bocah lelaki tersebut, hingga mulut besar si lelaki kuning terbuka dengan antusiasme yang terdengar jelas dari tiap ucapannya.

"Tentu saja, Sakura-_chan. _Makin ramai 'kan makin seru! Pasti anak-anak lain akan senang!"

Senyuman Sakura sontak makin melebar diiringi oleh suara dengusan Sasuke. Rona pucat berwarna kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipi Sakura yang tembam. Kedua matanya menyipit dengan lucunya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kalian ke sana duluan ya! Nanti aku menyusul!"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Sakura sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menyongsong si bocah merah di sana. Tanpa membuang waktu bocah dengan rambut keemasannya langsung menyeret Sasuke dari sana yang sedaritadi bergumam tak jelas, serta samar-samar terdengar suara Naruto yang meyakinkan Sasuke kalau bocah _pink_ manis itu pasti akan menyusul mereka.

Kedua kaki kecil yang terbungkus sandal berwarna merah muda pucat dengan aksen bunga yang menghiasanya itu menuntun pemiliknya menuju sosok merah yang kini tengah memandangnya. Semakin dekat, bola mata batu giok miliknya dapat melihat jelas pantulan sewarna _hazel _milik lelaki merah yang jelas tengah menatapnya dengan guratan samar menghiasi keningnya.

Gadis dengan helaian merah mudanya itu kini berdiri tepat di depan si bocah merah. Senyum tercetak jelas diwajahnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas ke arah lelaki di depannya.

"Main bersama yuk!"

Semilir angin kembali berhembus lembut. Bunyi dedaunan yang saling bergesekan terdengar pelan, diiringi oleh kicauan burung-burung kenari yang berterbangan bebas. Sejenak pandangan bocah merah itu tertuju pada sosok gadis merah muda asing di depannya. Namun tak lama sinar _hazel _itu meredup menjadi dingin dan kaku.

"Tidak mau."

Senyum yang sempat merekah dari bibir Sakura melayu begitu saja. Tampak jelas kesedihan tergambar pada wajahnya. Namun ia tidak habis akal. Kembali senyum terbentuk begitu saja.

"Kenapa? Padahal kalau bermain bersama-sama 'kan asik!"

Kata-kata dengan nada polos yang ditujukan Sakura pada bocah merah itu membuat cengkeraman pada sebuah boneka beruang lusuh pada lengan anak lelaki itu mengerat. Awalnya anak lelaki itu bersikeras ingin menentang perkataan anak gadis di depannya, namun urung dilakukannya. Wajahnya malah kini tertunduk dalam.

"Aku … Tidak memiliki teman."

Penuturan bocah merah itu sontak membuat Sakura terkejut. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini benar …

Tanpa ragu Sakura langsung menggenggam tangan si anak merah dengan bersemangat, membuat anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Jelas terlihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya.

"Kalau tidak punya teman, mulai sekarang kita temanan saja ya?"

Bola mata sewarna dedaunan musim gugur itu terbelalak akibat terkejut, seakan tidak menyangka gadis merah muda di depannya akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Sejak kecil, ia tidak memiliki teman. Banyak anak-anak yang tidak berani bermain dengannya karena takut melihat tatapan matanya yang dingin dan kelam.

Namun kepala merah muda di depannya ini berbeda. Wajahnya tidak memucat, maupun tampak ekspresi ketakutan di sana. Ekspresi gembiralah yang terlihat di sana, dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu cerah dan senyuman yang melekat erat tanpa sekalipun terlepas.

Genggaman tangannya pada boneka beruang berwarna coklat yang sedaritadi menemaninya kembali mengerat. Keraguan jelas tampak pada wajah bocah merah tersebut―menimang-nimang tawaran bocah merah muda di depannya. Tapi belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya, tangannya kembali ditarik oleh Sakura―membuatnya tanpa sadar sudah bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan hampir terjerembab―kalau saja ia tidak cepat mendapatkan keseimbangannya.

Bocah merah itu refleks mengangkat kepalanya, dan saat itulah ia dapat melihat kembali warna giok milik si gadis merah muda. Kali ini bukanlah kilat ketakutan yang terlihat dari bola mata tersebut, melainkan kegembiraan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tak pernah ia melihat sorot mata itu, bahkan dari kedua bola mata kedua orangtuanya.

Sementara Sakura yang menganggap kediaman bocah merah di depannya sebagai sinyal setuju atas ajakan bermain yang ia tawarkan. Sakura langsung menarik si bocah merah menjauh dari sisi berteduhnya. Dan tanpa dapat anak lelaki itu lawan, tubuhnya kini tertarik menuju terpaan sinar mentari―terlepas jauh dari posisi amannya.

Bebas, senang. Hal itulah yang bocah itu rasakan ketika sinar terik seakan membakar kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat. Ketika semilir angin yang sesekali berhembus kencang menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan helaian-helaian sewarna darahnya. Disaat kedua kakinya yang selama ini ia kira hanya berfungsi untuk berjalan, kini dapat ia gunakan untuk satu hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Berlari.

Hingga akhirnya ia membiarkan si gadis merah muda menuntunnya menuju suatu tempat yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Hamparan bunga matahari. Namun sayangnya, kuncup-kuncup bunga matahari di sana belum mekar sepenuhnya―mengingat hari itu bukanlah puncak musim panas. Dapat terlihat warna kehidupan yang terpancar dari bola mata sewarna _hazel _miliknya. Dan langkah kakinya tak pernah terhenti.

Mereka berlari melewati hamparan ladang bunga matahari.

Namun ternyata bukan ladang itulah tujuan mereka. Mereka terus berlari tanpa sekalipun berhenti. Jelas sekali kini beberapa bulir keringat mulai membasahi kening, pelipis serta leher mereka. Herannya, tak sekalipun nampak kelelahan gadis merah muda penuntun larinya membuat bocah merah itu bingung. Bahkan ia yang lelaki saja sudah mulai merasa lelah karena sudah berlari cukup jauh―ia rasa.

Ia ragu untuk bertanya―jelas rasa gugup melanda dirinya ketika ia mempererat pada sahabat karibnya yang ia bawa dengan sebelah tangan. Namun nampaknya, rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa ragunya. Mulut mungil si merah pun terbuka.

"Kau tidak lelah?"

Tiga kata itu terlepas begitu saja dari mulutnya―diiringi desahan nafas dikala ia tengah menyimpan udara sembari berlari. Yang ditanya pun mengalihkan wajah pada sosok di belakangnya. Dan dapat biji mata berwarna karamel itu lihat, raut kegembiraan jelas tak lepas sedaritadi dari wajahnya―meskipun kini wajah itu jelas memerah karena terkena terik matahari serta beberapa bulir keringat yang menghiasi keningnya yang lebar.

Kepala gadis merah muda itu menggeleng cepat. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa sekalipun menghentikan gerakan kedua kaki kecilnya.

"Tidak. Ayo semangat! Sebentar lagi kita sampai!"

Rasa lelah yang sebelumnya seakan melekat pada kedua sendi kakinya kini terasa lepas begitu saja, digantikan oleh semangat menggebu-gebu yang seakan memacu anak lelaki dengan helaian rambut merah tersebut untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tanpa sadar, pegangan tangannya pada boneka beruangnya mengendur. Si boneka yang sebelumnya merasakan naungan yang aman dalam pelukan sang majikan kini bagaikan tergantung diujung tombak saat tangan pemiliknya tersebut terayun ke belakang.

Jantungnya kini berdegup kencang seiring dengan deruan nafas putus-putus yang ditarik ketika berlari. Beberapa tetes keringat kini terlihat membasahi helaian merah yang berada pada keningnya―antara kepanasan maupun terkena zat cair berasa asin yang dihasilkan oleh kulitnya. Dan kini dapat terlihat, wajah muram yang sebelumnya selalu ia pasang kini tergantikan oleh raut yang menggambarkan kegembiraan.

Setelah sekian lama, ia kembali tersenyum.

Dan entah kemana si gadis merah muda yang sedaritadi menggenggam tangannya membawa dirinya pergi. Mereka kini telah melewati hamparan gandum yang tumbuh subur di sana, lalu berlari melewati tepi sungai yang terlihat amatlah biru dan jernih. Terus berlari hingga kini ribuan dedaunan rimbun dan batang-batang kayu yang menjulanglah yang menyambut mereka.

Tanpa rasa takut, kedua anak manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu pun memasuki dunia hijau di depannya.

Mereka terus masuk, tak peduli titik terang semakin menjauhi mereka. Tak peduli suara-suara gemerisik dedaunan yang sesekali terdengar di belakang punggung mereka. Mengacuhkan pekikan monyet hutan yang nampaknya ingin mengajak mereka bermain―ataupun merasa terusik akibat kehadiran tamu tak diundang. Kerisauan jelas menyusup dalam batik si bocah merah―takut jikalau mereka akan tersesat dalam sana dan tak akan dapat kembali lagi. Namun genggaman tangan si gadis merah muda di depannya seakan member isyarat―menenangkan dirinya dari rasa takut dan meyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan, hingga bola mata berwarna karamel miliknya sekarang dapat melihat sebuah titik terang di ujung jalan mereka. Rasa lega jelas kini bocah merah itu rasakan. Langkah kakinya pun nampaknya tergesa ingin segera keluar dari sana. Dan sepertinya si gadis merah muda itu tersadar. Kembali kepala merah muda itu menoleh, dan kembali senyum dapat ia lihat berada di sana―di wajah gadis merah muda.

"Kita sebentar lagi sampai."

Mereka terus melangkah. Semakin cepat, semakin cepat. Hingga titik cahaya berubah menjadi seberkas sinar terang raksasa yang seakan menyedot mereka keluar dari kegelapan. Sebentar bocah merah itu menyipitkan kedua bola matanya akibat silau. Ia tutupi kedua matanya dengan tangannya yang memegang lengan boneka beruangnya.

Ketika bola mata itu terbuka, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hamparan rerumputan hijau yang tak terhingga luasnya. Ribuan ilalang yang melambai-lambai lembut ditiup angin―seakan menyambut kedatangan sang tamu spesial. Bunyi cicitan burung bulbul yang saling bersahutan bersama jangkrik hutan. Serta suara tawa anak-anak …

Tunggu, suara tawa?

Si bocah merah mengalihkan pandangannya. Benar saja dugaannya, ternyata tak hanya ia dan si gadis merah muda yang berada di sana. Ada dua, ah tidak … Tiga, empat, lima …. Ia tidak tahu. Jelas ada banyak sekali anak-anak sebayanya yang kini terlihat di sana tengah bermain di sana. Ada yang berambut kuning, _blonde, _coklat, hitam, bahkan merah seperti dirinya.

Oh, ada anjing―

"Ooi Sakura-_chan! _Lama sekali!"

Pemikiran si bocah merah langsung terusik tatkala suara cempreng nan nyaring milik si bocah kuning tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Si gadis merah muda yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu pun melambaikan tangannya. Senyum cerah jelas nampak di wajahnya.

"Maaf aku lupa di mana jalan pintasnya! Lihat, aku bawa teman baru!" Pekik Sakura tak kalah kencangnya.

Mendengar kata 'teman baru', seluruh kegiatan anak-anak bocah tadi terhenti seketika. Bahkan sesosok anak kecil dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang dikuncir di atas itu membuka kedua matanya yang memang sempat tertutup untuk beberapa waktu.

Satu demi satu, mereka berjalan mendekati sosok teman baik mereka dan calon teman baik yang dibawa si kepala merah muda. Hingga mereka berdiri bergerombol tepat di depan si sosok merah dan merah muda tersebut.

Detak jantung si bocah merah mulai tidak karuan. Keringat dingin pun nampak mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Secara refleks ia langsung memeluk boneka beruang yang sedaritadi berada ditangannya―hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika ia takut.

Jelas ia takut, hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang sebanyak ini. Apalagi tak nampak sedikitpun ketakutan pada wajah mereka.

Sakura yang sepertinya menyadari rasa gugup anak lelaki di sampingnya pun menggenggam tangan si bocah erat―seakan berusaha memberikan rasa percaya diri dalam diri bocah merah tersebut.

Si kepala merah jelas kaget saat merasakan aksi tak terduga teman baru di sebelahnya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke samping, memandangi si gadis merah muda bernama Sakura yang kini mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kita kedatangan teman baru! Ayo semuanya, perkenalkan diri kalian!"

Tercengang. Hal yang tentu saja refleks dilakukan Sasori saat mendengar kata-kata gadis merah muda di sampingnya. Namun yang lebih mengangetkan lagi adalah ketika manik berwarna karamelnya melihat uluran tangan milik seorang lelaki berambut kuning keemasan yang tengah memandanginya dengan senyuman lebar milik si bocah kuning.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!"

Lama si bocah merah memandangi tangan itu lekat-lekat. Sampai akhirnya ia tersadar ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Sakura tengah menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memulutkan 'semangat' dengan raut wajah berseri.

Perlahan, ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sakura, hendak membalas uluran lelaki kuning bernama Naruto di depannya.

"Aku―

Belum sempat si bocah merah selesai berbicara, posisi berdiri Naruto sudah diserobot orang lain. Membuat si bocah kuning terjerembab di atas tanah berlampis rerumputan hijau. Jelas dumelanlah yang terlontar dari mulutnya ketika ia kembali dapat bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba! Dan ini anjingku, Akamaru! Salam kenal ya merah!"

Kedua bola mata si merah mengerjap beberapa kali saking terkejutnya. Namun sebelum ia dapat kembali membuka mulutnya, ia kini mendapati dirinya dikerubuti oleh anak-anak yang asing baginya.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura-_chan! _Teman Sakura-_chan _berarti temanku juga!" ucap si gadis _blonde _dengan penuh semangat sembari menyeret sesosok gadis manis dengan rambut hitam pendeknya yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. "Yang ini Hyuuga Hinata-_chan! _Dia adalah anak yang sangat pemalu, tapi dia baik kok! Nah yang ini―"

"Hoy Ino-_chan, _biarkan kami memperkenalkan diri kami sendiri dong!"

Si _blonde_ bernama Ino hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, namun ia akhirnya memilih untuk bergeser dari posisi berdirinya untuk memberikan ruang bagi anak lelaki lainnya untuk berkenalan dengan teman baru mereka.

Si merah nampak gelagapan menanggapi hal-hal yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya akan terjadi pada dirinya seperti sekarang ini. Dan sepertinya, Sakura menyadari hal itu. Ia pun segera mengambil tindakan cepat dengan melerai gerombolan bocah lelaki tersebut dan memposisikan dirinya di samping si bocah merah.

"Kalau kalian mau kenalan, satu-satu dong! Lagipula dia ini pemalu, kalian membuatnya takut!"

Kumpulan bocah itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya sembari ber'oh' ria. Nampak rasa bersalah tergambar dari wajah mereka, kecuali bocah dengan rambut sewarna merah bata, coklat gelap, serta _raven_. Justru tatapan bosanlah yang nampak dari ketiga pasang bola mata mereka.

Sakura lalu menatap wajah bocah merah yang sedaritadi berdiri di sampingnya. Dan kembali, senyuman hangat tercipta di wajahnya.

"Nah, sebelum mereka memperkenalkan diri, bagaimana kalau kamu beritahu namamu siapa?"

Si merah langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sulit tergambarkan di sana. Antara tak percaya dan bahagia, ia tidak tahu pasti. Selama ini tak ada yang pernah menanyakan namanya, ataupun berusaha memperkenalkan diri padanya. Selama ini kedua orangtuanyalah yang selalu memperkenalkannya pada orang lain, ataupun memperkenalkan orang lain kepadanya.

Rasa hangat yang aneh―menurutnya―entah kini dapat ia rasakan tengah menyusup dalam tiap celah rongga dadanya.

Sakura yang merasa ditatap oleh anak lelaki disampingnya pun menolehkan kepalanya. Benar saja, dari bola mata sewarna batu gioknya terpantul sesosok lelaki yang tengah menatapnya dengan bola mata berwarna kecoklatan yang terbelalak lebar. Awalnya ia bingung, kenapa anak lelaki di sampingnya menatapnya seperti itu. Namun seakan mengerti, Sakura kembali membentuk senyuman dari bibirnya seraya menatap si bocah merah dengan begitu hangatnya. Sakura pun menepuk pundak si merah dengan lembut, "Ayo kenalkan dirimu."

Sepasang manik mata _hazel _itu mengerjap cepat, tapi akhirnya kepala merah itu terangguk pelan. Kembali sosok bocah lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah anak-anak sebaya dengannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan, lalu menarik nafasnya perlahan seakan mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang ada. Sampai akhirnya mulut itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara. Pelan namun masih dapat terdengar. Kepalanya tertunduk malu-malu.

"Namaku… Akasuna no Sasori. Salam kenal semuanya."

.

.

Hari itu adalah puncak musim panas. Di mana mentari di kala itu bersinar dengan begitu teriknya mengalahkan teriknya dihari sebelumnya. Namun hal itu bukanlah alasan bagi gadis bunga sakura bermarga Haruno untuk pergi menjemput sang kawan baru yang ia yakini pasti tengah berada di vila peristirahatan bersama kedua orangtua tercinta.

Tepat sepuluh hari sejak ia berkenalan dengan bocah berambut merah tersebut, Akasuna no Sasori-_kun _namanya. Lelaki yang tak pernah melepaskan genggamannya barang sekalipun dari sang boneka beruang berwarna coklat yang terlihat sudah mulai lusuh. Bola mata sewarna karamel kesukaannya, rambut sewarna bunga anyelir merah kesukaan _Kaa-san_. Wajah manis bagaikan anak perempuan, walaupun sesungguhnya jelas anak itu adalah lelaki. Namun begitu, Sakura senang sekali bermain dengan Sasori-_kun. _Sasori-_kun _baginya kini adalah sahabat yang tidak dapat terpisahkan.

Sore itu Sakura memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke kediaman si rambut merah. Sembari berjalan menuju vila Sasori, Sakura bersenandung kecil sambil mengayunkan keranjang kayu rotan berisi berbagai macam kue kering buatan Kaa-san dan dirinya kemarin. Meskipun ia hanya membantu sedikit ( sedikit yang berarti memecahkan beberapa butir telur dan memasukkan garam dalam adonan kue ) namun pada akhirnya kue itu adalah hasil jerih payahnya juga setelah berkutat selama tiga jam di dalam dapur ( yang seharusnya dua jam namun sang ibunda harus membuat adonan kue ulang akibat ulah Sakura ).

Vila besar dengan arsitektur barat terlihat semakin dekat di mata. Dengan semangat Sakura mulai berlari kecil. Pada tangannya yang bebas tergenggam sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih kesayangannya ( akhir-akhir ini ia bermain acara minum teh bersama Sasori dengan boneka-boneka beruang mereka ). Senyum pun terlihat jelas pada wajah manisnya.

Namun senyuman itu semakin memudar tatkala tubuhnya semakin mendekat ke sana. Kini di depannya terlihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah darah yang tengah terbuka bagasinya, dengan sesosok pria berambut merah gelap yang tengah mengangkut beberapa koper berwarna hitam dan merah dengan kedua tangannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Baru saja Sakura berniat untuk kembali melangkah, kedua bola mata berwarna _emerald_-nya menangkap sesosok anak lelaki berambut merah yang terlihat begitu familiar untuknya, tengah sesegukan dengan boneka beruang yang menutupi wajahnya. Raut kebingungan jelas terlihat pada wajah manisnya.

Kenapa Sasori-_kun _menangis?

Dan entah kenapa, kini tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri. Ia berlari, hingga berada tepat di depan si bocah berambut merah dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat gelap yang Sakura yakini adalah ibunda Sasori.

Si wanita yang jelas kaget akan kehadiran si gadis merah muda yang begitu tiba-tiba, langsung melontarkan pertanyaan dari mulutnya.

"Siapa kamu? Kenapa datang mendadak seperti itu?"

Sakura yang baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok wanita yang berdiri tepat di samping Sasori. Kedua tangan wanita itu berada pada kedua bahu si bocah merah, seakan memberikan ketenangan sendiri kepada si anak yang tengah sesegukan. Benar saja Sasori menangis. Dari dekat Sakura dapat mendengarkan suara isakan kecil Sasori dengan amat jelas.

Sasori mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara sang ibu yang sepertinya amat terkejut. Bola mata Sasori yang memerah kini terbelalak lebar melihat sosok teman merah mudanya yang entah sejak kapan berada di depannya.

Pandangan mereka pun beradu. Antara _emerald _yang teduh dan _hazel _yang kaku. Mendadak rasa nyeri menyusup dalam benak Sakura saat melihat raut kesedihan yang nampak jelas di wajah temannya ini.

Meskipun awalnya agak ragu, pada akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Bibi, ada apa? Kenapa Sasori-_kun _menangis?"

Rasa kaget tentu saja menghinggapi benak wanita berambut coklat ketika mendengar embel-embel -_kun _di belakang nama sang anak. Kedua alis wanita itu saling beradu, menciptakan kerutan-kerutan samar di sekitar pangkal hidung dan dahinya yang mulai keriput.

Siapakah gadis merah muda di depannya ini sebenarnya?

Namun dengan cepat pula wanita itu menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya dengan raut ramah yang terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Wanita itu membungkukkan tubuhnya perlahan―hingga tingginya kini mencapai Sakura. Senyum pun terbentuk dari bibir yang dilapisi oleh lipstik berwarna merah pucat si wanita.

"Kamu teman Sasori?"

Sakura perlahan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok wanita di samping kawan lelakinya. Kepala merah mudanya mengangguk perlahan seakan memberikan jawaban.

"Ooh … Sasori hari ini akan kembali ke kota, gadis manis. Hari ini Sasori tidak bisa main denganmu."

Seketika keranjang berisi kue kering yang sedaritadi berada pada genggaman Sakura terlepas begitu saja, membuat beberapa keping kue-kue kering di dalamnya berceceran di atas tanah. Jelas kepanikan tergambar jelas pada wajah wanita paruh baya itu melihat makanan yang berserakan di sana.

"Gadis kecil, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sang wanita, Sakura malah menarik lengan Sasori yang bebas dan membawa bocah lelaki itu pergi―mengabaikan teriakan terkejut sang kepala keluarga Akasuna dan istrinya yang masih tetap pada posisi awalnya. Si anak lelaki membiarkan bocah merah muda di depannya menariknya pergi menjauh―entah kemana.

Mereka terus berlari. Menuruni bukit, berlari melintasi taman tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu sepuluh hari yang lalu. Terus berlari hingga mereka melintasi hamparan ladang yang ditanami oleh bibit semangka dan sayur mayur lainnya yang sepertinya sudah siap panen. Semilir angin musim panas berhembus menerobos tubuh kecil kedua sosok anak manusia yang tengah berlari dengan kalapnya sembari berpegangan tangan erat, namun sepertinya hembusan angin tersebut tak menggoyahkan anak-anak kecil itu.

Hingga mereka tiba di sebuah ladang bunga matahari yang pernah mereka lewati bersama beberapa hari ini. Kuncup-kuncup yang sebelumnya nampak kini telah berkembang menjadi puluhan susunan kelopak sejajar berwarna kuning cerah yang indah. Semua kuncup itu menghilang entah kemana, digantikan oleh ribuan tangkai bunga matahari yang terhampar luas di sana.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasori. Nafas gadis manis itu putus-putus, nampak sekali kalau gadis itu kelelahan dan sedikit menggunakan tenaganya berlebihan saat berlari. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya sembari menarik nafas, sebelum akhirnya kembali ia menggenggam erat lengan Sasori dan menarik bocah merah itu masuk ke dalam rimbunan kuning cerah di depan mereka.

"Ikut aku."

Tanpa melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun, Sasori membiarkan Sakura menarik tubuhnya masuk. Sesekali dengan tangannya yang memegang boneka beruang kesayangan, ia menyingkirkan tangkai demi tangkai bunga matahari yang menjulang tinggi di atasnya―hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sakura. Keheningan jelas merayapi mereka berdua. Yang terdengar disana hanyalah suara dedaunan dan kelopak bunga yang sesekali bergemerisik terkena semilir angin yang menerpa, bersama dengan kicauan burung-burung pipit yang berterbangan di atas mereka.

Terus berjalan, hingga gerakan kaki milik Sasori terhenti tatkala wajahnya menabrak punggung ringkih milik si gadis musim semi. Samar indera penciuman Sasori menangkap bau _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu, Sakura, membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan. _Emerald _dan _hazel _kembali beradu. Namun, bukan kilatan kegembiraanlah yang Sasori lihat pada pantulan sepasang bola mata batu giok milik Sakura, melainkan sinar kesedihan dan ….

Kekecewaan?

Detik berikutnya, kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura membuat waktu seakan berhenti bergerak bagi Sasori.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau akan pergi?"

Suara gemerisik kembali terdengar tatkala dapat dirasakan angin kembali berhembus pelan. Keheningan seakan kembali merayapi kedua sosok manusia yang kini tengah saling bertatapan muka dengan raut wajah yang jelas berbeda di antara keduanya, dengan pemikiran yang menghantui benak kedua anak kecil tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, suara milik si anak lelaki mulai terdengar, "A-aku …"

Sakura menatap penuh kesungguhan pada sosok anak lelaki di depannya yang tengah tertunduk gelisah. Sedaritadi kedua tangan Sasori sibuk memainkan boneka beruangnya, sementara pandangannya terfokus ke arah ujung sepatu kets berwarna biru lembut favoritnya. Ia ragu, ia bingung. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaan dalam hatinya.

Sebagai seorang anak yang selalu hidup dalam pengawasan dan aturan orangtuanya, Sasori tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan perasaan dalam dirinya―padahal ia masihlah amat belia. Apalagi selama hidupnya, ia tidak memiliki teman selain para pelayan di rumah serta 'teman-teman' yang ayahnya kenalkan kepadanya―yang tentu saja sejajar posisinya. Ia harus bertindak layaknya lelaki terhormat, padahal umurnya masih begitu muda―belum pantas baginya mengemban beban mental seperti itu.

Dan sekarang karena hal itulah yang membuatnya berada dalam kondisi pelik seperti ini? Ia ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia ingin meminta maaf kepada gadis merah muda itu, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Rasanya begitu kelu lidahnya saat kata-kata yang telah ia susun dalam kepala ingin ia keluarkan, sulit sekali …

Namun sebelum Sasori sempat menyelesaikan pemikirannya. Dua buah lengan terlingkar pada tubuhnya―diikuti oleh hawa hangat dan aroma khas _cherry _yang berikutnya tercium olehnya. Sepasang bola mata milik Sasori terbelalak, bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit.

Sakura memeluknya?!

Kedua tangannya tergantung begitu saja pada kedua sisi tubuhnya, seakan terlalu kaku untuk membalas pelukan persahabatan yang diberikan oleh gadis merah muda di depannya. Terkejut, tentu saja. Tercengang apalagi. Sebelumnya tak ada yang memeluknya seperti ini, bahkan ibundanya saja jarang sekali melakukan hal itu hingga Sasori hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya kehangatan sebuah pelukan …

Keterkejutan jelas masih menguasainya hingga bibir mungil Sakura kembali terbuka.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Sasori-_kun._"

Bola mata sewarna karamel itu kembali terbelalak ketika mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Sakura berbicara seakan ia mengetahui benar apa isi hati bocah berambut merah tersebut. Entah kenapa, ia sendiri tidak tahu, karena berikutnya kedua tangan miliknya sudah melingkar pada tubuh ringkih Sakura yang sedaritadi menempel padanya.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata Sasori terpejam. Seakan berusaha meresapi rasa milik Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya. Sasori tidak tahu kapan ia dapat bertemu dengan Sakura lagi, bahkan ia tidak tahu apakah setelah kejadian 'melarikan diri' tadi akan dimaafkan oleh sang ayah dan ibu. Meskipun ia masih amatlah kecil, namun otaknya seakan tahu dan dapat menggambarkan hal-hal rumit lainnya yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari.

Perlahan, pelukan itu terlepas. Kepala Sakura yang sebelumnya tertunduk kini kembali terangkat, kembali menatap langsung pada sosok merah yang berdiri sedaritadi di depannya.

Dan dengan amat sangat perlahan, senyum kembali menghiasi wajah si gadis yang sendu. Bukan senyum yang manis menurut Sasori―tidak manis karena tidak terlihat sinar kebahagiaan pada sepasang manik batu giok milik Sakura.

"Sasori-_kun, _kita pasti akan bertemu lagi 'kan?"

Nafas Sasori seakan tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Membayangkan dirinya tak dapat bertemu lagi dengan Sakura mendadak menimbulkan rasa nyeri tersendiri dalam dadanya. Entah kenapa, ia tidak mengerti.

Sasori menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Apakah ia harus menjawab tidak? Ah, ia tidak mungkin menjawab seperti itu. Jelas Sakura akan sedih sekali jika mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Namun jika ia menjawab ya, ia merasa takut. Takut kalau ternyata kata 'ya' itu hanyalah menjadi bualan belaka, takut kalau kata-kata itu berakhir pada kebohongan.

Takut kalau ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan sosok merah muda itu lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Namun jika memang kesempatan kata 'ya' itu dapat terwujud walau kecil sekali kemungkinannya, maka Sasori akan berpegang pada kata-kata itu.

"Janji?"

Sebuah jemari kelingking tersodor tepat di depan wajahnya. Sebuah jemari kelingking milik Sakura. Dari jemari itu, Sasori kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sosok gadis manis di depannya yang tengah tersenyum begitu cantiknya dihadapannya dengan bola mata sehijau dedaunan yang berkilau diterpa sinar mentari sore yang hangat.

Kembali rasa hangat merasuki relung hatinya, diikuti oleh gaya tarik yang diciptakan oleh bibir tipis miliknya―membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus dan hangat.

"Janji."

Kedua jemari itu bertautan erat, dengan hamparan ribuan bunga matahari yang mekar sempurna seluruhnya dan cerahnya langit biru keoranyean yang membentang di atas mereka sebagai saksinya.

Ketika senyum saling terlempar satu sama lain dan sebuah janji telah terikrar.

.

Mereka berjalan bersama dengan kedua jemari yang masih tertautan sambil berjalan beriringan. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah kedua sejoli itu, sembari sesekali mereka berbincang kecil sepanjang perjalanan mereka kembali menuju vila milik kedua orangtua Sasori.

Mereka berjanji akan saling berkirim surat setibanya Sasori di tempat tinggal asalnya. Mereka berjanji akan kembali bertemu pada musim panas berikutnya.

Sasori akan datang kembali ke kota kecil itu, dengan Sakura yang akan menyambutnya di ladang bunga matahari tempat mereka mengikrarkan janji sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Namun berikutnya, senyuman yang sebelumnya menghiasi wajah mereka berdua langsung memudar tatkala sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah kini terlihat oleh kedua pasang mata berwarna _emerald _dan _hazel _tersebut.

.

Sakura menatap mobil sedan yang kini berderu tanda tengah dijalankan―hingga keempat roda kendaraan tersebut mulai berputar pelan.

Sakura terus berlari. Ia tak henti melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke arah mobil sedan merah yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Ia terus berlari, hingga mobil yang sebelumnya berada di depannya kini terlihat bagaikan titik merah yang terus mengecil hingga tak berbekas. Langkah kakinya akhirnya terhenti. Tangannya yang sebelumnya melambai penuh semangat kini terjatuh begitu saja pada sisi tubuh kecilnya.

Serta cengkeramannya pada sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat lusuh yang semakin menguat disaat setetes likuid bening jatuh membasahi pipinya yang memerah karena terkena teriknya mentari senja.

.

.

_**Sunflower**_

_**taintedIris**_

.

.

_Bip Bip! Bip Bip!_

Suara yang berasal dari sebuah jam elektronik sukses membuyarkan mimpi milik sesosok gadis musim semi yang terlihat kini tengah menggeliat pelan. Jemari yang kurus dan lentik tersembul keluar dari sebuah selimut berwarna _peach _lembut yang sedaritadi membungkus tubuhnya dari hawa dingin sejak malam tadi. Tangan itu meraba―berusaha mencari si sumber suara yang mengganggu tidurnya tanpa berniat untuk membuka kedua bola matanya yang terpejam.

Tangan itu nampaknya berhasil mendapatkan benda yang dicari―terlihat dari gerakannya yang terhenti seketika dan bunyi bising yang tak terdengar lagi di kamar itu. Dan kembali si gadis merah muda menggelungkan diri dalam selimut hangatnya―berusaha untuk mencari kenyamanan di atas tempat tidur sedangnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka lebar―memperlihatkan sepasang manik seindah batu giok yang terlihat berkaca-kaca dan sedikit buram. Tubuh mungil itu mulai bergerak, menyingkirkan selimut yang sebelumnya menutupi. Hingga akhirnya si gadis merah muda menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan tempat tidur sembari mengusap kepalanya dengan telapak tangan.

Pusing.

Mimpi tentang kejadian delapan belas tahun yang lalu itu kembali berputar dalam kepalanya. Setiap malam, setiap ia terlelap dalam bunga tidurnya. Mimpi tentang sesosok anak lelaki dengan rambut sewarna merah darah dan bola mata sehangat karamel yang tidak kunjung datang.

Akasuna no Sasori.

Dahulu, mereka memang berkirim surat satu sama lain. Karena bantuan dari sang Kaa-san lah yang membuat Sakura dapat mengirim surat kepada sang kawan di sana. Dalam surat itu Sakura dan Sasori saling berbagi dan bertukar cerita. Festival musim panas yang seharusnya mereka datangi di hari itu, lalu musim gugur yang mulai datang, libur musim dingin, melakukan hanami di bawah rerimbunan pohon Sakura yang bermekaran.

Hingga kembali kepada musim panas.

Namun, seakan komunikasi mereka terputus begitu saja setelah surat Sakura sampai kepada bocah merah itu diwaktu musim semi. Sakura sudah mencoba untuk kembali mengirim surat, barangkali surat yang ia kirimkan tak sampai kepada sang kawan sehingga ia tidak menerima balasan.

Namun hingga penghujung musim panas, tiada balasan yang ia terima. Hingga sore hari ia berdiri di depan ladang bunga matahari sosok merah tersebut tak pernah menampakkan lagi dirinya.

Hingga musim panas berikutnya, berikutnya, hingga musim panas yang ketujuhbelas ia lewati tanpa sekalipun lelah untuk terus menanti.

Ia selalu berdiri di sana―ladang bunga matahari itu―hingga sore hari ketika sang senja mulai menyentuh horizon. Ketika suara cicitan burung-burung bulbul yang seakan saling bersahutan mengajak kawannya kembali ke peraduannya. Disaat mentari mulai tenggelam di ufuk Barat …

Ia terus menunggu―hingga rasanya ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana rasa bosan saat menunggu kepastian itu sebenarnya.

Kembali Sakura memijat keningnya yang terasa sedikit panas. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada sebuah jam meja yang terduduk manis di atas meja tidurnya. Kedipan angka penunjuk detik berwarna bergerak secara teratur.

Jam 05:06:23

Sakura memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan langkah yang masih agak sempoyongan, ia membawa kakinya hingga berdiri tepat pada sisi jendela yang masih tertutup oleh tirai berwarna biru lembut. Dengan kedua tangannya Sakura menyingkap kain yang sebelumnya menutupi jendela kamarnya―tidak takut dengan kilauan cahaya mentari yang menyilaukan mata karena ia memang bangun amatlah pagi hari itu.

Kemudian ia membuka jendela kamarnya, membiarkan semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya yang pucat. Kedua mata itu terpejam seakan menikmati hawa dingin pada tubuh dan wajahnya.

Kedua bola mata miliknya kembali terbuka. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kamarnya―bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerja. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika kaki-kaki itu telah berada di ujung pintu. Tubuhnya kembali berbalik. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sesosok boneka beruang berwarna coklat lusuh yang terduduk tak berdosa di atas tempat tidurnya.

Namun akhirnya ia kembali memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan bernuansa lembut miliknya. Meninggalkan semua benda-benda di sana bersama dengan seonggok kenangan yang terdiam membisu.

Musim panas yang kedelapanbelas, dan ia masih terus menunggu.

.

Perjalanan menuju tempat kerjanya Sakura habiskan dengan menikmati pemandangan meningginya mentari yang nampak jelas dari balik-balik bukit yang mengelilingi kota kecil itu. Dapat Sakura dengar bunyi kokokan ayam jantan yang sesekali saling bersahut-sahutan. Lalu suara burung-burung bulbul yang berkicau merdu, suara gemerisik ilangan yang seakan mengiringi perjalanannya.

Sungguh, awal pagi yang amat menenangkan baginya.

Setelah ia lulus dari sebuah universitas swasta di Tokyo, tak lantas membuat gadis musim semi itu berniat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di sana. Ia kembali kepada rumahnya yang telah ia tempati selama delapan belas tahun, lalu memulai pekerjaan sebagai pengurus panti asuhan yang telah ayahandanya kelolah sejak ia berusia delapan tahun, sementara ia membiarkan sang ayah untuk pensiun dan kembali ke kampung halamannya nun jauh di daerah selatan sembari membawa _Kaa-san_ tercinta.

Kedua kaki Sakura terus menggerakkan pedal sepeda berwarna merah muda miliknya. Namun gerakannya terhenti, ketika pandangannya teralihkan pada hamparan bunga matahari yang membentang di sepanjang arah jalannya. Sekejap, rasa nyeri dan rindu menyergap dalam ulu hati.

Namun kembali ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pegangan sepedanya. Kedua kakinya kembali tergerak, menggerakkan sepeda yang sedaritadi ia duduki untuk menjauh dari sana. Terus menjauh hingga hamparan bunga matahari tak nampak lagi terlihat.

Akhirnya ia sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Sebuah bangunan berasitektur rumah eropa gaya kuno yang cukup besar. Rumah itu sengaja ayahnya bangun di sana, tepat di atas bukit dengan pepohonan rimbun yang mengelilinginya. Sakura langsung turun dari sepedanya. Dengan kunci cadangan yang selalu ia bawa, gadis merah muda itu membuka gembok yang mengunci pagar rumah berlapis cat hitam rumah di depannya.

Suara gembok yang terbuka pun terdengar pelan. Sakura lalu menuntun sepedanya tanpa mau repot-repot menaikinya. Namun sebelum ia berjalan lebih jauh lagi, Sakura menutup pagar di belakangnya tanpa perlu menguncinya. Kemudian ia berjalan lagi masuk ke dalam kediaman itu sembari menuntun sepedanya.

Ia parkirkan sepedanya di belakang rumah tersebut. Rumah yang sudah berusia lima belas tahun itu menyimpan kenangan yang begitu banyak untuknya. Ialah yang telah menanam berbagai jenis tanaman hias yang tumbuh disekitar rumah itu bersama Kaa-san, serta merawatnya hingga tampak begitu subur dan terawat. Ia masih ingat saat sang ayah memutuskan untuk membuat taman bermain kecil di belakang rumah dan membuat Sakura menangis semalaman karena hal itu berarti kebun bunga daisy mininya harus dikorbankan karena kata Tou-san kebun itu memakan banyak ruang.

Senyum perlahan terpatri pada bibir mungil itu, ketika kembali ia teringat wajah anak-anak kecil yang bahagia serta suara tawa yang menggema tatkala menaiki papan seluncur yang berdiri di atas lahan bekas kebun daisymiliknya.

Sekarang lima belas tahun telah berlalu, dan ia tidak akan begitu saja melepaskan harta berharga sang orangtua yang sudah dititipkan baik-baik padanya. Ia akan menjaga istana kecil ini bersama para penghuninya. Ia tidak akan kesedihan menyusup ke dalam sana dan merampas kebahagiaan milik orang-orang yang begitu ia sayangi.

Sakura membulatkan tekad. Kali ini, ia tidak akan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya selama tujuhbelas musim panas ini. Ia akan mengubah dirinya di musim panas yang kedelapanbelas. Ia tidak akan terpuruk dalam janji masa kecil itu.

Ia pun menggerakkan kakinya menjauh dari taman belakang dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu belakang yang memang tak jauh di sana. Senyum pun kembali terbentuk dari bibirnya kala bau sedap samar-samar tercium dari sana.

Ah, Chiyo-_baachan_ pasti tengah memasak sarapan pagi.

.

Siang itu mentari bersinar amatlah terik. Dan kembali, tangan pucat milik gadis si musim semi mengusap kening yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Ia pun mengelap tangannya pada sisi celana selututnya , lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menjemur baju yang sempat tertunda.

Tak heran mentari begitu terik. Bulan ini adalah Agustus, bulan dari puncaknya musim panas akan berlangsung. Suhu yang diperkirakan akan mencapai tiga puluh Sembilan derajat selsius itu seakan memanggang tubuhnya. Untunglah ia telah menggunakan krim tabir surya sehingga kulitnya tidak akan menggosong meskipun melakukan kontak terlalu lama dengan sinar matahari.

Pandangan Sakura teralihkan pada sisi taman belakang rumah itu. Dapat bola mata sewarna _emerald_ itu lihat, anak-anak asuhnya tengah bermain dengan penuh semangat di sana. Untunglah sebelum mereka bermain Sakura turut memoleskan krim tabir surya miliknya sehingga mereka bisa bebas bermain di sana tanpa takut menjadi hitam.

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Sakura kembali menyibukkan dirinya pada jemuran yang sebentar lagi nampaknya sudah dijemur semua, sembari memindahkan pakaian yang telah kering dalam keranjang. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menyuruh pengasuh yang lain untuk mengurus pekerjaan yang pasti menyiksa ini, namun ia tak tega. Lagipula mereka saat ini tengah merapikan rumah dan memasak makan siang guna menyambut penyumbang yang akan berkunjung untuk memberikan mainan-mainan, pakaian, serta bahan makanan untuk anak-anak asuhnya.

Ia bahkan baru tahu kabar tersebut saat sang ayah mengontaknya siang kemarin. Hal itu membuat ia harus berlari tergesa-gesa ke pasar kota yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumahnya guna membeli bahan makanan untuk menyambut sang pendonor dana besok.

Kadang ia ingin merutuki kepikunan sang ayah yang memang sudah mulai lanjut.

Namun syukurlah ia masih dapat membeli bahan makanan yang cukup banyak di saat-saat terakhir, sehingga acara hari ini pastilah akan berjalan dengan baik.

Akhirnya potongan kain terakhir telah selesai dijemur. Sebelum ia mengangkat jemuran yang telah kering, Sakura kembali mengusap keringat yang membasahi kening dan pelipisnya dan membetulkan kembali ikatan rambutnya yang berantakan. Setelah itu ia mengangkut keranjang besar berisi jemuran dan pakaian kering, dan membawanya ke dalam rumah untuk segera diseterika.

Namun baru saja Sakura berjalan hingga taman utama, suara klakson mobil terdengar nyaring dari luar pagar rumah. Kepanikan jelas Sakura rasakan―apalagi saat ini ia masih membawa keranjang berisi jemuran dengan penampilan yang amat berantakan.

Pasti itu si pendonor. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!―ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura bahkan tak sempat bergerak saking paniknya saat pagar yang terkunci itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya. Seketika manik giok itu terbelalak lebar.

Bukan karena ia melihat sesosok orang yang mengerikan, melainkan karena dihadapannya kini berdiri sesosok pemuda yang amatlah familiar baginya. Rambut acak-acakan sewarna merah darah, garis wajah yang terlihat tegas dan berwibawa. Tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap, kaki yang jenjang dan panjang.

Serta bola mata sewarna karamel yang begitu tidak asing bagi Sakura …

Di samping pemuda itu berdiri sesosok bocah berusia sekitar lima tahun yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik lengan si pemuda. Rambut gadis manis itu berwarna merah gelap, panjang dan ikat. Wajahnya begitu manis dan lucu, nampaknya begitu mirip dengan sang pemuda. Namun yang berbeda adalah sepasang bola mata sewarna birunya langit yang bulat dan besar.

Dan berikutnya, detak jantung Sakura seakan berpacu tidak normal saat melihat senyuman yang tidak asing bagi dirinya. Serta suara maskulin yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Permisi, apakah ini Panti Asuhan Bunga Matahari?"

Keranjang yang sedaritadi Sakura pegang erat jatuh seketika.

.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sembari menyelesaikan rajutan syal berwarna biru langit yang sedaritadi ia sulam dengan kedua tangannya. Meskipun tangannya bergerak, pandangannya tak sekalipun lepas pada sosok berwarna merah yang tengah bermain dengan anak-anak asuhnya bersama seorang gadis kecil manis yang tak pernah melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari pakaian sang ayah.

Ya ayah, anak itu adalah putri satu-satunya dari Akasuna no Sasori.

Pikiran gadis merah muda itu kembali menerawang pada peristiwa yang terjadi kurang lebih satu setengah jam yang lalu―tepatnya setelah ia menjatuhkan keranjang besar berisi pakaian kering yang baru saja ia angkat dari jemuran. Betapa malunya ia saat itu saat menyadari bahwa ia melakukan sesuatu hal yang memalukan di depan tamu yang begitu penting bagi kelangsungan rumah asuh milik kedua orangtuanya tersebut.

Namun alih-alih tertawa, si lelaki berambut merah itu malah berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas, sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan gadis kecil berambut merah yang kini tengah mengendap-endap hendak melihat gadis berambut tak wajar yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Suara berat namun familiar milik lelaki itu sukses membuat dada Sakura berdenyut nyeri. Tak ayal air mata pasti akan jatuh kalau saja ia tidak berusaha menahan tangisnya saat itu juga. Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan membalas uluran tangan si lelaki dengan agak canggung, sembari memungut keranjangnya yang sebelumnya berada di atas tanah.

"Aku tak apa. Terimakasih banyak tuan …"

"Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori."

Bola mata sewarna dedaunan itu terbelalak lebar mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut si pria. Mulutnya terasa mendadak kelu, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berputar-putar. Tidak, ia bahkan tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang kini tengah menjalari hatinya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sembari menatapi tumpukan kain kering yang berada dalam keranjangnya. Namun sepertinya Sasori tidak menyadari keheningan si gadis hingga ia membuka mulutnya kembali, "Namamu siapa, nona?"

Mendadak rasa nyeri kembali menjalari batin Sakura ketika mendengar pertanyaan lelaki dihadapannya. Jadi setelah sekian lama, Sasori melupakannya? Jadi ini alasannya mengapa lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menghubunginya selama delapan belas tahun?

Pegangan tangan Sakura pada pinggir keranjang semakin mengeras―dilihat dari buku-buku tangannya yang semakin memutih karena dikepal terlalu erat. Dan kini rasa panas pun menjalari matanya―namun ia tampik sekuat mungkin. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah, tidak di depan pria yang ternyata sudah melupakan janji mereka delapan belas tahun yang lalu.

Sakura lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Bola mata sewarna batu giok itu kini beradu dengan sepasang _hazel _dihadapannya. Dan perlahan, seulas senyum terbentuk dari wajah si gadis. Senyum yang palsu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, Akasuna-_san. _Selamat datang di Panti Asuhan Bunga Matahari."

.

Setelah itu mereka berbincang bersama sembari berjalan menuju rumah yang bisa dibilang besar itu. Si anak kecil yang terlihat sedaritadi tak nyaman itu semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Sasori saat mereka sudah menginjak teras kayu rumah tersebut. Sakura yang menyadari gelagat aneh si anak pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia letakkan keranjang di tangannya pada sisi teras, lalu berjalan menghampiri si anak. Anak gadis itu terlonjak kaget ketika Sakura memposisikan dirinya sehingga tingginya sejajar dengan gadis manis tersebut.

"Ada apa? Apa kamu takut?"

Namun alih-alih menjawab, si anak justru malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasori, membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya berpura-pura ngambek. Sasori yang melihat ekspresi Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sembari mengacak-acak helaian rambut si anak.

"Maafkan dia, Haruno-_san. _Aya memang sedikit pemalu. Iya 'kan, Aya-_chan?"_

Anak manis itu pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sembari mengintip kembali ke arah Sakura. Namun bukan ekspresi kesal yang ia dapatkan, melainkan ekspresi lembut milik Sakura. Aya kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada sisi tangan Sasori.

"Ooh, namamu Aya-_chan _ya? Wah namamu manis sekali ya, cocok denganmu!"

Mendengar kata 'manis' yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura membuat kepala Aya mendongak perlahan. Bola mata sewarna biru langitnya yang bulat dan besar menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Dan kini rona merah mulai terlihat menghiasi kedua pipinya yang tembam. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk―menyembunyikan rasa malu yang menyergap kalbu.

"Te-terima kasih, Haruno-_san."_

"Panggil Sakura-_neechan_ juga boleh kok, Aya-_chan_."

Kepala merah si anak kembali terangkat saking terkejutnya. Seumur hidupnya, baru pertama kali ada seorang wanita yang terlihat seumuran dengan ayahnya memintanya memanggil dengan sebutan '_Nee-chan'_. Wajah Aya terlihat semakin memerah karena malu, sementara kini ia terlihat tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari si anak yang terlihat tengah malu-malu di samping sang ayah. Senyum pun tampaknya tak pernah terhapus dari wajahnya. Meskipun saat ini suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, tapi entah kenapa melihat anak di depannya ini membuat beban-beban di hatinya seperti terangkat begitu saja. Kini sebelah alis Sakura terangkat saat melihat kepala Aya yang kembali terangkat.

Aya melirik ke arah sang ayah yang sedaritadi tersenyum sambil memegang erat tangan sang anak―seakan menyalurkan kekuatan kepada malaikat kecilnya itu. Kepalanya pun terangguk meyakinkan.

Kembali Aya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si gadis merah muda yang sedaritadi menunggunya membuka mulut tanpa bosan-bosannya. Seketika keberanian menyusup dalam dirinya, membuatnya secara tidak sadar membuka mulutnya.

"Sakura-_neechan."_

Senyum yang terkembang pada bibir Sakura semakin melebar ketika mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir gadis kecil tersebut. Walaupun suaranya memang pelan, namun Sakura masih dapat mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas. Perlahan, Sakura menjongkokkan tubuhnya agar tingginya sejajar dengan Aya. Tangannya yang bebas terulur ke arah kepala si anak merah, lalu mengacak helaian rambut itu dengan gemas.

Sementara Aya memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Sakura semakin mendekat. Namun sepertinya rasa takutnya menguap begitu saja ketika usapan lembut dapat ia rasakan pada pucuk kepalanya. Lembut dan hangat, seperti belaian sang Ayah.

"Anak pintar. Jangan takut lagi sama _neechan, _ya! Nah sekarang ayo kita makan, setelah itu kita bermain bersama!" ujar Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

Berbinar-binar. Hal itulah yang dapat kau lihat ketika pandanganmu bersibobrok dengan bola mata biru langit milik si gadis merah tersebut. Rona kemerahan kembali menghiasi kedua pipinya tatkala Aya melihat sebuah tangan putih pucat milik Sakura yang terulur ke arahnya. Tak lupa senyum lembut nan hangat yang diberikan Sakura padanya.

Agak ragu Aya untuk membalas uluran tangan itu. ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang ayah, yang justru tengah tersenyum ke arahnya sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bermainlah bersama Sakura-_neechan."_ ujar Sasori dengan tatapan mata yang terfokus pada sang puteri tercinta. Sakura menatap interaksi yang dilakukan oleh si ayah dan anak dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya―meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri dadanya seakan berdenyut sakit melihat pemandangan manis di depannya.

Aya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Kembali ia pandangi uluran tangan yang sedaritadi berada di depannya, lalu ke arah si gadis merah muda yang tengah menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Perlahan, tangannya pun terangkat―membalas uluran tangan yang rasanya begitu menggoda.

Dan langsung saja, Sakura menarik tubuh Aya sambil tertawa kecil dan sedikit berlari. Si gadis merah mau tak mau harus bisa menyamai langkah kakinya dengan wanita yang usianya memang terpaut jauh darinya itu. Suara pekikan kecil pun meluncur dari bibir gadis mungil itu, kemudian digantikan oleh suara tawa yang terdengar beberapa detik setelahnya.

Namun sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak―membuat Aya tak sengaja menabrak punggung Sakura. Si gadis merah muda itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya ketika manik matanya bersibobrok dengan pandangan mata Sasori.

"Mau ikut tidak, Akasuna-_san?"_ goda Sakura sembari tertawa kecil. Sasori melayangkan senyumnya ke arah Sakura, pun mulai berlari kecil menyusul kedua gadis berbeda usia yang kini kembali berlari menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

:::…:::

Hai semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa! :D masih ingat sama saya ga? Huahahahahha x/D setelah sekian lama saya menghilang saya balik lagi dengan fic SasoSaku. Trakhir bikin fic itu SasuSaku semua…. ( pair favorit saya setelah SasoSaku keheheheh / ) aaah, kangennya daku bikin SasoSaku OwO

Uda lama ga bikin author's note, jadinya saya bingung mau ngomong dari mana. Banyak yg pngen saya tulis tapi bingung. Hnggghhh.

Baiklah, pertama-tama daku ingin mengucapkan selamat tahun baru! :D/ telat banget ya? Hahahaha xD semoga tahun ini kita semua bisa jadi lebih baik, tulisan saya makin ga abal, dan virus SasoSaku semakin tersebar luas (~^w^)~ yeyeeeey~

Kedua, **SAYA INGIN MINTA MAAF KARENA GA PERNAH UPDATE FIC LAMAAAAAAAA**. Maaf ya, habis saya stuck nih :v kalo emng ada yang dr kalian mau bantuin saya ngasih2 ide silahkan kirimkan ke PM. saya akan terima dengan senang hati. Tapi karena saya bukan fast responder harap sangat sabar menunggu ya : Sebut fic yg ingin diupdate, dan saya akan berusaha untuk memenuhinya. Sejauh ini saya uda ngetik sedikit demi sedikit tapi entah kenapa ide selalu menghilang gatau kemana….. /MING

Dan ketiga, sebenarnya saya pengen bikin fic ini jadi OS tapi entah kenapa ficnya jadi kepanjangan begini orzz. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk bikin MC. Semoga saya ga bakal telat updatenya *lirik fic2 lama yang terbengkalai dan judul fic2 baru yang ga keurus juga*

Oh ya, karena saya skrg uda sibuk banget, saya ga janji bisa update cepeeetttt kayak dulu, tapi saya **GA PERNAH MENG-HIATUSKAN FIC2 SAYA**. Jadi, sabar saja ditunggu ya. Semoga saya bisa kelarin semuanya sebelum UN. Yeaahhh.

Nah karena berhubung cuap2 saya uda panjang, akhir kata saya meminta review dari kalian yah :D saran, kritik, konkrit **AKAN SANGAT DITERIMA**. Jadi gausa malu2 isi kotak reviewnya o/o btw kalo mau ngasih flame jg gpp, saya kan maso /duesh

Semoga fic saya yg kali ini ga abal /ditendang

See you on another chapter or another fic guys c:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. I'm not take any profit from using the characters in my fanfiction. Hanya sebuah fic kecil yang saya tulis untuk mencurahkan inspirasi yang ada di kepala.

Inspired from Gavy NJ's song, Sunflower. **NOT A SONG FIC**. Fic ini murni fic biasa yang ga ada sangkut pautnya sama isi lagu. Saya memakai judulnya saja sbg judul fic.

Warning: typos, AU, crack-pair. SasuSaku alert! OOC-ness yg ga bisa dihindari. Fic length more than 6k words.

Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that ;)

.

.

.

"E-Eh, menginap?"

Gerakan tangan kurus yang tengah mengaduk susu dalam teh itu terhenti ketika mendengar pernyataan lelaki di hadapannya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua bola mata sewarna _viridian_-nya mengerjap terkejut.

Setelah melewati waktu makan malam dan bermain sejenak dengan anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan, kini kedua orang dewasa―ditambah oleh sesosok gadis kecil―tersebut memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu yang mulai sepi karena anak-anak lainnya sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menyeruput sedikit isi cangkir pada genggaman tangannya. Ia lalu meletakkan cangkir yang isinya tinggal setengah di atas meja, pandangannya tertuju pada gadis merah muda yang kini nampak tengah menelan ludah karena gugup.

"Iya. Apa anda keberatan, Haruno-_san?"_

Sejenak gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu terdiam. Ia menatap cangkir berisi cairan berwarna coklat keruh di tangannya lekat-lekat. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak ingin lelaki di depannya ini menginap, ia sangat ingin malahan. Namun …

"T-Tapi, kamar tamunya kurasa tidak cukup. Apa tak masalah jika anda tidur bersama puteri anda, Akasuna-_san?"_

Rasa sesak kembali menjalari dada gadis musim semi itu tatkala kata 'puteri' meluncur dari bibirnya. Pegangannya pada cangkir mengerat.

Tiba-tiba suara tawa terdengar di sana. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati lelaki di depannya tengah tertawa begitu cerahnya. Seketika rasa sesak di dadanya tergantikan oleh perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti kalbu.

"Tidak masalah, anda tidak perlu merasa tidak enak hati dengan saya. Lagipula saya tidak ingin dilayani secara wah."

Sakura merutuki dirinya dalam hati menyadari ketidaksopanannya yang ia lakukan secara tidak langsung. Pandangannya kini tertuju kembali pada sosok lelaki yang kembali menyeruput teh dalam cangkirnya.

Sejenak Sakura melirik ke arah cangkir tehnya yang masih mengepul hangat, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum, "Baiklah, kalau anda tidak keberatan."

Senyum sumringah terlihat pada wajah tampan lelaki bernama Akasuna no Sasori. Namun nampaknya lelaki itu tidak menyadari rona merah yang mendadak menghiasi kembali pipi pucat gadis di depannya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" ujarnya sembari melirik ke arah sang anak yang tengah terlelap dalam dekapannya. "Lagipula aku yakin Aya akan senang sekali. Dia…. sedikit anti sosial sehingga tidak mudah berteman. Kuharap ia bisa mendapatkan banyak teman di sini."

Sakura memandangi sosok lelaki yang tengah mengelus sayang pucuk kepala anaknya sembari tersenyum miris. Kembali ia minum sedikit-sedikit teh dalam cangkirnya yang mulai mendingin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun dari sana.

.

.

.

_**Sunflower**_

_**taintedIris**_

.

.

.

Pagi itu mentari bersinar begitu cerah.

Di sana, terlihat sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah mengangkat kain-kain putih pada gantungan pakaian. Wajahnya yang putih merona merah karena terbakar sinar matahari pagi yang terik. Bola mata bagaikan batu gioknya nampak begitu bercahaya. Senyum manis tak lepas dari bibirnya sembari bersenandung kecil.

Burung-burung kenari pun ikut bercicit seakan mengimbangi senandung Sakura. Sesekali angin pagi berhembus lembut, menggoyangkan tali jemuran serta pakaian-pakaian yang tergantung di sana. Semerbak pewangi pakaian beraroma lavender tercium di sana, bercampur dengan aroma basah embun pagi.

Sakura mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat dengan punggung tangan. Kemudian dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas ia angkat keranjang besar berisi pakaian-pakaian dan kain kering yang baru saja ia angkat. Pandangannya menerawang ke arah timur memandangi sang surya yang mulai meninggi.

Perutnya berbunyi kecil setelah itu. Buru-buru Sakura menengok ke arah kanan dan kirinya, kemudian menghela nafas―sedikit lega karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di situ. Dan segera Sakura beranjak dari sana. Kedua tangannya ia naikkan sedikit. Pakaian yang berada dalam keranjang sedikit bergoyang karena gerakan yang dibuatnya.

Namun baru sebentar pandangannya teralihkan, tubuhnya malah menabrak sosok yang berada di depannya―membuat tubuhnya terdorong ke arah belakang. Beruntung keranjang yang ia pegang tidak terjatuh karena sepasang tangan kini tengah menahan tubuhnya dari depan. Pandangan Sakura langsung teralihkan pada sosok di depannya, dan pada saat itu juga mulutnya terbuka.

Rambut berwarna gelap, bola mata pekat segelap malamnya menatap lurus ke arah manik hijau daun Sakura. Lelaki itu menatap Sakura dengan tanpa ekspresi. Bibir tipis lelaki itu membentuk garis datar.

"Sasuke-_kun?"_

Dengan mudah lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menarik tubuh Sakura, membuat gadis merah muda itu dapat berdiri tegak di atas kakinya. Lelaki itu tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari gadis itu, maupun genggaman kedua tangannya pada tangan Sakura.

"Kau tak pernah berubah Sakura, selalu ceroboh."

Senyum terbentuk dari bibir mungil Sakura setelah itu.

.

.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau kembali ke sini?"

Kedua anak manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu kini berada di dapur. Si wanita nampak tengah memotong-motong tomat segar pada talenan, sedangkan si pemuda sekali-sekali mencomot potongan tomat pada bakul, sesekali mengelak dari serangan tangan si gadis yang tidak memegang pisau, tidak mengubris tatapan sengit si gadis merah muda yang seakan mengatakan, 'Kau makan lagi dan akan kupotong tanganmu'.

"Semalam." Ujar Sasuke. Singkat, padat, dan jelas, tipikal Uchiha.

Tangannya yang kekar kembali mengambil potongan tomat di bakul untuk kesekian kalinya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga tangannya berhasil menghindari tangan Sakura yang melayang dengan jarak hanya beberapa millimeter dari tangannya. Namun kali ini Sakura tidak kehilangan akal. Tangannya kini mencubit pinggang si lelaki Uchiha, membuat lelaki itu menyipitkan sebelah mata karena nyeri.

Gadis itu kini menatap Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan yang seakan mengatakan, 'Rasakan!'

Sasuke mendengus geli.

Sakura kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada sisa-sisa tomat segar yang berada di keranjang. Alisnya mengkerut mendapati tomatnya hilang satu. Pandangannya langsung teralihkan pada Sasuke yang kini menikmati tomat segarnya sambil menyeringai jahil. Sakura memutar bola matanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada sisa tomat yang ada, memutuskan untuk merelakan si tomat yang sudah digigit. Lagi tangannya bekerja, memotong tomat-tomat tersebut menjadi potongan kecil-kecil.

"Kenapa tidak mengabari? Kukira kau sudah lupa denganku saking sibuknya di kota." Ujar Sakura dengan bibir yang dimanyun-manyunkan. Sasuke nampak menjilat tangannya yang terkena sari tomat dengan cepat, lalu mengambil potongan kecil tomat di bakul. Namun kali ini sepertinya ia kurang cepat karena pada detik berikutnya tangannya sudah berdenyut nyeri terkena pukulan Sakura.

"Tsk, makin lama kau semakin kasar." Ujar Sasuke sembari mengusap tangannya yang memerah.

"Itu karena kau terus memakan tomatnya, maniak." Ujar Sakura sambil memotong tomat pada talenan, dan kembali tangannya melayang memukul tangan Sasuke yang kembali mengendap-endap untuk mengambil potongan tomat segar itu. Beruntung Sasuke berhasil mengelak kali ini, walau tidak berhasil mendapatkan targetnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengabari?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke tampak tengah mencuci tangannya dengan air bersih pada bak air, kemudian mengeringkan tangannya yang ia rasa sudah bersih dengan lap tangan yang tergantung di dinding.

"Karena lebih baik aku mendatangimu. Lagipula aku baru tiba jam 4 pagi tadi."

Gerakan Sakura terhenti. Tatapannya yang sedaritadi tertuju pada tomat terakhir di talenannya teralih pada Sasuke.

"Jam 4 pagi? Dan kau datang ke sini jam 7 pagi? Kau gila, Sasuke-_kun!_" ujar Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang berada pada sisi pinggangnya. Sasuke hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya santai, lalu memutuskan mengambil mug berwarna hitam yang biasa ia pakai pada lemari. Alisnya mengkerut bingung mendapati barang yang ia cari tak ada di sana.

"Kau mencari apa? Ini?" tanya Sakura sembari menyodorkan mug yang berada pada tangannya. Baru saja Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya, Sakura buru-buru menghindarkan tangannya yang memegang mug dari Sasuke, membuat si lelaki _raven _itu menyerngit kesal. Belum sempat Sasuke membuka mulutnya Sakura kembali berbicara.

"Kopi hitam seperti biasanya 'kan?"

Kekesalan yang sebelumnya Sasuke rasakan menguap begitu saja. Dan kini, senyum yang teramat sangat jarang menghiasi wajahnya, walau sedetik kemudian senyum itu tak terlihat bagaikan semua itu tadi hanya ilusi.

"Hn."

Memutuskan untuk membantu, Sasuke kemudian mengambil pisau yang terabaikan pada sisi talenan, memutuskan untuk memotong-motong tomat yang tersisa―setelah dipelototi Sakura dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan, 'Kau makan tomatnya dan mugmu aku hancurkan' tentu saja. Ditahannya gejolak yang seakan meraung-raung dalam dirinya untuk menghabiskan si tomat yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

Merah, bulat, ranum, besar, dan baru saja dipetik dari kebun belakang kediaman Haruno. Bukankah tomat ini adalah surga?

Namun cepat-cepat Sasuke menghapus pikiran itu dari kepalanya sembari menenggak liurnya yang sebentar lagi akan menetes. Tangannya yang kekar memotong-motong tomat dengan cekatan, dan tak berapa lama semua tomat itu telah menjadi potongan kecil. Aroma kopi yang semerbak pun mulai tercium di sana.

Dan baru saja Sasuke mengelap tangannya yang sebelumnya ia cuci, sebuah tangan putih kurus terulur di depannya dengan segelas mug berisi kopi hitam yang mengepul hangat. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati sahabat merah mudanya yang tengah menatapnya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Ini kopimu, tuan muda Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus geli sembari mengambil mug itu dari tangan Sakura. Tak sengaja jemari mereka saling bersentuhan, membuat bola mata pekatnya terbelalak sebentar. Buru-buru Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dengan mug kini sudah berada di tangannya.

Sakura yang tidak menyadari keanehan Sasuke pun melanjutkan acara masaknya. Ia pun berjalan menuju kompor pada sisi dapur lalu membuka panci yang tengah ia panaskan. Air di dalamnya mulai mendidih.

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya pada sisi dapur sambil menyeruput kopi hitamnya. Desahan kecil menggema di sana. Bola mata pekatnya terpejam menikmati cairan pahit dan berbau harum yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

Kopi hitam Sakura entah kenapa selalu terasa lebih enak dari kopi hitam yang lain.

Kini bola mata sekelam matanya terbuka, terpaku pada punggung terbungkus kaos berwarna _mint _dan celana pendek berbahan katun dengan warna senada, serta lilitan berbentuk pita yang melingkari pinggang ramping gadis musim semi itu. Bibirnya yang masih menempel pada pinggiran mug diam-diam membentuk lengkungan kecil.

"Kau masak apa?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Sup tomat. Dan aku menyesal harus memasaknya hari ini." ujar Sakura tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya mencincang bawang putih dan daun peterseli pada talenan. Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak mengharapkan untuk memakan masakan buatanmu." Ujar Sasuke sebelum kembali menyeruput kopi hitamnya, tanpa menyadari munculnya empat sudut siku-siku bertubrukan besar yang menghiasi belakang kepala si gadis merah muda.

"Ooh begitu? Awas ya nanti kau numpang makan di sini!" ujar Sakura sengit. Sasuke tertawa kecil setelah itu, membuat Sakura mendengus kesal sembari memanyunkan bibirnya―yang tentu saja tidak terlihat di _raven _karena posisinya yang memunggungi pemuda itu.

Tanpa Sakura sadari ternyata Sasuke telah berdiri di sampingnya. Tangannya yang memegang mug merangkul pundak Sakura, sementara tangannya yang lain berada pada sisi pinggangnya. Gerakan tangan Sakura yang sedaritadi mencincang peterseli terhenti.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Pisau yang sebelumnya berada di tangan gadis itu kini tergeletak di atas talenan. Tangannya yang bebas pun menyentil ujung hidung Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu meringis kecil.

"Bilang saja kau memang mau numpang makan." Sakura kembali melanjutkan acara memotong Peterselinya, dengan tangan lain yang melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke dari bahunya. Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah saat Sakura beranjak dari sana untuk memasukkan potongan bawang dan sebagian cincangan peterseli dalam panci berisi air mendidih. Tak berapa lama kemudian potongan-potongan tomat pun menyusul.

Pandangan mata Sasuke tak lepas dari gerakan si gadis merah muda. Sakura pun nampak tengah mengambil beberapa bungkus roti bagel yang tersimpan dalam lemari makanan, bersama dengan semangkuk besar mentega, keju balok beberapa kotak, dan peralatan memarut yang ia taruh di dalam mangkuk kaleng berukuran lumayan besar.

Sasuke masih sibuk menenggak kopinya sedikit-sedikit ketika Sakura melirik ke arah lelaki _raven_ itu. Senyum manis mengembang dari bibirnya, dan entah kenapa bulu-bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang setelahnya.

"Karena kau numpang makan di sini, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku menyiapkannya sekalian, Sasuke-_kun?"_

Tuh 'kan.

Sasuke mendengus sambil menggerutu dalam hati, namun bahasa tubuhnya berkata lain. Karena setelah itu ia meletakkan mug yang isinya tinggal setengah itu pada meja dapur, dengan sebelah tangannya yang menggelung lengan kausnya yang agak panjang. Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil pisau pada rak kemudian menyusul Sakura yang kini mulai memotong bagel-bagel itu menjadi potongan lebih kecil.

Baru saja Sasuke memotong beberapa bagel di tangan, gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara kuapan berat yang meluncur dari bibir sesosok lelaki berambut merah yang nampaknya baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Bola matanya berkilat tajam, jelas suara asing ini tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

Pandangannya langsung teralihkan pada sosok asing tersebut. Dan pada detik berikutnya bola mata berwarna gelapnya terbelalak seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang kini juga sama terkejutnya seperti dirinya saat ini.

Pegangannya pada roti bagel di tangan menguat.

"Haruno-_san, _bisa aku minta segelas air?"

Kesadaran Sakura langsung kembali dalam sekejap. Buru-buru Sakura bangun dari posisi duduknya, lalu membuka lemari untuk mengambil gelas, kemudian mengisinya dengan air hingga penuh. Sakura kemudian menghampiri lelaki itu kemudian menyodorkan gelas itu ke arah si pemuda.

"Ini, Akasuna-_san."_

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke diam saja menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya, walau hatinya terasa panas. Ia pun kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa menyadari kalau Sakura sudah terduduk kembali di tempatnya untuk kembali memotong roti bagel yang masih belum terurus.

Sakura diam-diam melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang kini tengah membuka bungkus keju kotak satu persatu. Nampak keraguan masih mengusik gadis musim semi itu. Namun dengan segenap keberanian, akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun, _kau masih ingat dengan lelaki itu?"

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti. Kini tatapan matanya bertemu dengan manik giok yang sedaritadi menerawang ke arahnya takut-takut. Sasuke sejenak menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda sesaat.

"Hn."

"Ooh."

Mereka berdua terdiam setelah itu. kini Sakura mulai memoles sisi kanan dan kiri bagel itu dengan mentega, kemudian menaburkan cincangan peterseli sedikit-sedikit ke atasnya, sementara Sasuke sibuk memarut keju dengan parutan. Mereka tetap terdiam hingga semua roti bagel itu terolesi dengan mentega dan peterseli. Sakura pun nampaknya tengah mengecek oven besar yang sedaritadi ia panaskan, sedang Sasuke meletakkan mangkuk berisi parutan keju ke dalam kulkas lalu mencuci tangannya.

"Sasuke-_kun, _kau bisa menunggu di luar."

Pandangan Sasuke teralihkan pada si gadis merah muda yang tengah memunggunginya sambil membuka tutup panci, lalu memasukkan potongan daging cincang serta sosis di dalamnya, menyusul bumbu-bumbu dapur seperti garam dan lada. Sasuke kemudian mengeringkan tangannya lalu mengambil mug berisi kopi hitamnya yang sudah mendingin. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana.

"Hn."

.

.

Sasuke menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit kopinya di sepanjang jalan, sesekali membalas sapaan anak-anak asuh Sakura yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Semua anak-anak asuh Sakura pastilah mengenal pemuda Uchiha yang memang adalah sahabat dekat 'ibu' mereka, selain si pemuda berambut kuning, serta sahabat-sahabat Sakura lainnya yang memang banyak kalau disebutkan satu persatu.

Berbicara tentang pemuda berambut kuning, Sasuke buru-buru mengecek ponselnya. Dan benar saja, pada layar ponsel berwarna hitamnya terpampang sebuah kotak besar bertuliskan 'One Message Received' dengan nama kontak 'Dobe'. Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya membuka pesan itu.

'_Kami akan segera datang!'_

Sasuke cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu rumah besar itu, dan menemui sesosok lelaki yang tengah bercengkrama dengan beberapa anak asuh Sakura dengan seorang wanita berambut gelap dengan perut buncitnya. Bola mata _lavender_nya yang sebelumnya tertuju pada sekelompok anak-anak di depannya teralih pada Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun, _ternyata kau sudah ada di sini."

Pandangan si lelaki berambut kuning dan anak-anak itu langsung teralihkan pada Sasuke. Langsung si pemuda dengan garis-garis berbentuk kumis musang pada kedua pipinya bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menerjang Sasuke yang dengan kecepatan kilat menghindari serangan mendadak sahabat hiperaktifnya itu, mengakibatkan kepala si lelaki musang membentur dinding dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras setelah itu.

"Adawww!"

"Naruto-_kun!"_

Sasuke dengan santainya meletakkan mug di tangannya di atas meja kaca sembari menyapa satu-satu anak asuh Sakura yang kebanyakan adalah perempuan tersebut, sementara si wanita berambut gelap kini terlihat tengah mengusap-usap kepala si pemuda berambut kuning yang meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tega sekali, Teme."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar _nickname _yang lelaki itu ucapkan padanya.

"Jaga mulutmu itu, Naruto, di sini banyak anak-anak."

Lelaki bernama Naruto itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sembari mengusap lembut kepala si wanita berambut gelap sembari menenangkannya. Pandangan lembut yang Naruto layangkan kepada sang wanita yang adalahnya istrinya itu digantikan oleh lirikan sengit ketika bola mata sewarna biru langitnya itu mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Menyebalkan kau, Sasuke. Seharusnya tadi kau tidak menghindariku. Sekarang kepalaku sakit sekali adudududuh." Ujar Naruto sembari mengusap dahinya yang kembali berdenyut nyeri. Sang istri yang panik segera mengambil inisiatif pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil kompres.

"Dan merelakan bajuku basah terkena kopi setelah tubuhku bertubrukan dengan tubuhmu yang bau itu? Maaf-maaf saja dobe." Balas Sasuke sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Anak-anak yang sedaritadi berada di sana pun kini sudah menghilang setelah mendengar panggilan untuk mandi.

"Heh, sejak kapan seorang Uchiha jadi bawel? Dan maaf saja ya, yang bau itu kau teme!" balas Naruto tak kalah sengit dengan pandangan mata yang tertuju pada mug berwarna hitam di atas meja kaca. Bola matanya kini berkilat jahil.

"Ooh pantas saja kau tidak ingin dipeluk olehku. Kopi buatan Sakura, hm?"

Buru-buru Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah super tipis yang ia yakini sudah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Naruto yang memang sudah hafal dengan gerak-gerik sahabatnya itu hanya bisa mendengus geli sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping si pemuda Uchiha. Tangannya ia lipat ke belakang kepalanya yang tersender pada sisi sofa.

"Kau harus cepat-cepat melamarnya Sasuke, hahahahahaha."

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto sambil mendelik kesal.

"Tidak lucu, dobe." Gerutu Sasuke. Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil mugnya yang sempat terabaikan, lalu meminum isinya pelan-pelan. Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap sang sahabat dengan tatapan maklum.

Tak lama, sang wanita beriris _lavender _itu kembali dengan membawa kain yang berisi batu-batu es, kemudian meletakkan kain itu di atas kening sang suami yang memerah sedaritadi. Desahan kelegaan meluncur dari bibir lelaki itu.

"Lihat teme, alangkah enaknya jika sudah memiliki istri, pasti semuanya akan diurus. Bukankah begitu, Hinata-_chan?"_

Sang istri pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengangguk malu-malu. Sasuke memutar matanya lalu kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Be-benar, Sasuke-_kun. _Sebaiknya k-kau melamar S-Sakura-_chan _sebelum ia di-diambil orang." Ujar Hinata agak tergagap.

Langsung Sasuke terbatuk mendengar ucapan Hinata yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu. Buru-buru Sasuke meletakkan mugnya kembali ke atas meja, lalu menepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak karena kaget. Naruto bukannya membantu malah justru tertawa melihat tingkah yang sangat tidak Uchiha di depannya, sementara kedua bola mata _lavender _Hinata mengerjap bingung.

Suara tawa Naruto tak berhenti bahkan setelah Sasuke sudah tidak terbatuk lagi. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang seakan siap membunuh, namun si lelaki berambut kuning itu nampaknya tak menyadari aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuh sahabatnya itu sendiri.

Sasuke memilih diam untuk kali ini. Ia mendesah perlahan. Tatapannya kini mengarah lurus pada televise yang tidak menyala tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Jemari-jemarinya bertautan membentuk kepalan di depan lututnya.

"Masalahnya, lelaki itu sudah kembali, dobe."

Tawa Naruto langsung terhenti setelah itu, diikuti oleh iris _lavender _Hinata yang membesar. Pandangan sepasang suami istri itu tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang tampak tengah tercenung sendiri.

Naruto dan Hinata kemudian saling melirik satu sama lain, lalu pandangan mereka kembali tertuju pada Sasuke yang kini kembali menenggak isi mugnya yang tinggal sedikit.

Tak ada kata yang terucap setelah itu.

.

.

Naruto seakan ingin menampar dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, lelaki itu sudah kembali! Bahkan lelaki itu kini tengah makan bersama mereka di satu meja, bersama anak-anak asuh lain juga tentu saja. Naruto masih ingat dengan begitu jelas, rambut sewarna darah itu, bola mata berwarna karamelnya …

Namun kenapa lelaki itu malah menunjukkan sikap seakan ia baru bertemu dengan mereka? Bahkan tadi lelaki itu malah menawarkan tangannya untuk saling berjabatan saat mereka baru saja bertemu di ruang makan tadi.

"Namaku Akasuna no Sasori, dan ini anakku, Aya. Kami akan menginap di sini sekitar seminggu."

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang nampaknya sedang terlalu menikmati sarapannya, membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya. Jelas lelaki berambut _raven _itu menikmati sarapannya, semangkuk sup tomat kesukaannya, ditambah lagi sup itu adalah buatan Sakura.

Senyum nampak menghiasi wajah Naruto.

Kemudian lelaki musang itu melirik ke arah si pemuda berambut merah yang tengah sibuk menyuapi sang anak sembari berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura. Dan kembali Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih asyik menikmati sarapannya, atau lebih tepat di sebut pura-pura asyik. Diam-diam Naruto merasa kasihan juga dengan sahabat sejak oroknya itu.

Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi kalau Uchiha Sasuke menyukai Haruno Sakura. Sejak mereka berumur lima tahun lelaki _raven _itu memang sudah menyimpan perasaan khusus terhadap gadis musim semi itu, terlihat dari sikapnya dalam menghadapi Sakura yang berbeda dengan sikap lelaki itu dalam menghadapi gadis-gadis lain. Awalnya Sasuke menganggap rasa sukanya dulu pada Sakura hanyalah sebuah cinta monyet, namun nyatanya perasaan itu justru semakin menguat seiring mereka beranjak dewasa.

Namun yang menyedihkan adalah, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Uchiha Sasuke mencintai Haruno Sakura, dan Haruno Sakura mencintai sosok lelaki yang kini tengah menyuapi sang anak dengan penuh sayang.

Akasuna no Sasori.

Pandangan Naruto kemudian teralihkan pada si gadis merah muda yang sedaritadi asyik bercakap-cakap dengan Hinata sembari menyuapi anak-anak asuhnya. Gadis merah muda itu nampak begitu enerjik walaupun ia harus mengerjakan banyak hal sekaligus, walaupun pekerjaannya sudah dibantu oleh pekerja-pekerja lain. Tawa meluncur dari bibirnya ketika sesekali Hinata mengatakan hal-hal yang Sakura rasa lucu.

'Pasti tentangku lagi,' batin Naruto sambil menggerutu.

Dan perlahan, suara tawa Sakura berhenti. Gadis merah muda itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasori. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah gadis itu, membuat Naruto sedikit berjengit melihatnya.

"Akasuna-_san, _kau pasti belum pernah berkeliling desa ini 'kan?"

Perhatian si pemuda merah yang sebelumnya tertuju pada sang anak kini teralihkan pada sosok gadis musim semi itu. Kepala lelaki itu terangguk.

"Ya … Ada apa memangnya?"

Pandangan Sakura langsung teralih ke arah Sasuke, yang nampaknya tidak disadari oleh pemuda itu. Kemudian Sakura kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kau harus melihat-lihat, Akasuna-_san! _Iya 'kan, Sasuke-_kun?"_

Sasuke yang sedaritadi asyik menikmati sup tomatnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, diikuti oleh Naruto dan Hinata yang tercengang. Sasori yang sepertinya tidak menyadari ketegangan di sana pun menganggukkan kembali kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu saja, dan kurasa Aya tidak keberatan dengan ide itu. Tapi, apa tidak merepotkan?"

Butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke sebelum ia akhirnya menyadari situasi yang menjeratnya saat ini. Ia pun langsung menyambar gelas berisi air putih yang berada di samping mangkuknya yang menenggaknya hingga habis, sementara Naruto dan Hinata kini saling berpandangan tak percaya. Sakura pun sedaritadi hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali menyuapi anak-anak asuhnya.

Sakura pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang kini sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Sasuke pun menatap ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan kesal, namun tatapan itu mengendur melihat wajah memelas Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasori.

"Kurasa tidak. Lagipula aku sedang senggang."

Kali ini mulut Naruto menganga lebar, disusul oleh Hinata. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang nampak terkejut, namun kemudian senyum terkembang dari bibir gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu tolong ya, Sasuke-_kun."_

.

.

Sore itu angin berhembus lembut, walau memang udara masih terasa begitu hangat. Sepasang lelaki dengan seorang anak kecil terlihat tengah berjalan menyusuri sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Barisan burung-burung kenari nampak terbang terpencar di angkasa, bercicit dengan bersemangat melintasi langit. Dedaunan berwarna hijau pucat berterbangan di atas kepala.

Si lelaki berambut merah menggendong sang anak di atas pundak, sesekali bercengkerama dan tertawa berdua, mengabaikan si lelaki _raven _yang juga sepertinya tidak ambil pusing. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, dengan kedua tangan yang berada di balik saku celana. Ia sesekali membuka mulutnya sembari menunjuk ke arah tempat-tempat yang ia rasa tidak dikenali oleh lelaki bersurai merah itu.

Sementara lelaki merah itu, Sasori, menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti kecepatan langkah kaki teman barunya, tidak menyadari aura tak suka yang sedaritadi menguar dari pria _raven _itu.

Diam-diam Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa bisa ia menyanggupi permintaan Sakura yang mendadak seperti itu. Apakah Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai lelaki yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya ini?

Sasuke melirik sedikit ke arah Sasori. ia mendecih pelan melihat sang ayah dan anak yang nampaknya tengah menikmati momen kekeluargaan itu berdua.

Apa yang sebenarnya Sakura sukai dari pria yang telah memiliki anak ini? Dan lagi, kenapa Sakura bisa bersikap biasa saja melihat Sasori yang sekarang? Apakah Sakura sudah tidak menyukai pria itu? Atau memang Sakura terlalu bodoh untuk melupakan perasaannya kepada pria itu?

Sasuke menatap ke arah langit biru di atasnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini ia menghela nafas.

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Sasori yang tidak menyadari hal itu terus berjalan sambil berbicara dengan sang anak. Namun sedetik kemudian langkah kaki itu terhenti.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Sakura?"

Angin musim panas kembali berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan dan kelopak bunga berwarna-warni menuju langit yang terbentang jauh di sana. Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada sosok pemuda berambut _raven _yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Pegangannya pada kaki sang anak tak kunjung melonggar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bola mata sekelam malam itu terbelalak mendengar jawaban lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Kembali angin berhembus, namun kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Kepalan kedua tangannya mengerat.

Dan entah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke saat itu, karena pada detik berikutnya ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasori, membuat manik mata berwarna karamel itu terbelalak lebar. Tangan kekar itu mencengkeram kerah kaus Sasori kuat, sementara kedua tangan Sasori memegangi tubuh anaknya semakin kuat untuk menenangkan sang anak yang menjerit ketakutan karena tubuh sang ayah bergoyang ke belakang secara tiba-tiba.

Bola mata obsidian milik Sasuke berkilat penuh amarah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa Sakura tak ada artinya bagimu?! Bukankah kalian sudah berjanji akan bertemu lagi delapan belas tahun yang lalu?! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan semuanya?!"

Sasori hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Otaknya kini berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mendadak, kepalanya terasa nyeri. Buru-buru ia tepis cengkeraman tangan Sasuke pada kerah bajunya lalu menurunkan sang anak dari pundaknya. Kedua tangannya kini memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri sembari mengerang pelan.

"Ayah!" jerit Aya sembari memegangi sang ayah yang terjongkok sembari mengerang kesakitan. Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa berdiri terdiam di sana, menunggu Sasori membaik dengan sendirinya.

Detik demi detik terasa berjalan begitu lambat, dan suara erangan itu berangsur-angsur memelan. Sasori dengan agak susah payah pun bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Tangannya yang bebas memegang ujung tangan si anak yang tengah terisak pelan, mengusapnya lembut sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Aya dengan tangannya yang lain.

Pandangan Sasori kemudian teralihkan ke arah Sasuke. Bola mata berwarna caramel itu terlihat begitu tenang, ditambah dengan senyum simpul yang terlihat pada wajahnya.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Uchiha-_san."_

Lelaki itu akhirnya bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Ia pun lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil sang anak yang masih sedikit terisak lalu membawanya dalam gendongannya yang hangat. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di sana.

Kepala merah itu menengadah ke langit. Bibirnya melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat bola mata kelam itu kembali terbelalak.

"Karena aku pernah kehilangan ingatan, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

.

.

Di sisi lain, terdengar suara gelak tawa yang terdengar di panti asuhan milik keluarga Haruno tersebut. Nampak dua orang wanita―yang satunya lagi masih gadis tentu saja―yang tengah terduduk di kursi dekat taman sembari menyaksikan anak-anak yang bermain begitu cerianya bersama dengan sesosok lelaki berambut kuning yang kini tampaknya sedikit kewalahan menggendong empat orang anak sekaligus.

Dua buah cangkir berisi cairan berwarna coklat berbau madu diletakkan di atas meja yang memisahkan kedua wanita dan gadis itu, ditemani dengan semangkuk kue kering rasa coklat dan keju serta dua potong puding karamel di atas piring porselen bermotif mawar berwarna merah muda.

Si gadis merah muda mengangkat cangkirnya yang mengepul hangat. Lubang hidungnya menghirup wangi madu yang menguar di sana sebelum bibirnya menempel pada bibir gelas lalu menyeruput sedikit cairan coklat hangat di dalamnya. Sementara wanita berambut hitam keunguan di sampingnya memasukkan potongan puding berasa manis pekat itu dalam mulutnya sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati rasa manis yang tertangkap oleh indera perasanya.

Bola mata sewarna anggur hijau itu nampak menerawang pada pemandangan ceria di depannya. Sebuah lengkungan ke atas tercipta dari bibir mungilnya.

"Rasanya damai sekali ya, Hinata-_chan?"_

Wanita bernama Hinata itu menengok ke arah Sakura, dan kemudian arah pandangnya mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya. Senyum hangat nampak di wajahnya yang cantik. Tangannya yang lentik mengelus-elus perutnya yang membesar dengan rasa sayang.

"Kau benar, Sakura-_chan."_

Semilir angin berhembus lembut, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut kedua sahabat yang tengah asyik menikmati pemandangan sore, disusul oleh beberapa layang-layang berbagai bentuk dan warna yang menghiasi mega biru di atas sana. Suara jeritan riang anak-anak lelaki terdengar di sana. Nampak beberapa dari mereka dengan antusias berlari sambil menuntun tali berwarna transparan di tangan mereka.

"Hati-hati bermainnya! Jangan sampai kalian jatuh!" teriak Sakura kepada anak-anak asuhnya. Sejenak pandangan Hinata teralihkan pada sosok gadis yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum hangat, lalu kembali pandangan Hinata tertuju pada sang suami yang kini tengah terkapar karena kelelahan.

"Ne, Sakura-_chan, _apa aku boleh bertanya padamu tentang sesuatu?"

Pandangan Sakura kini teralihkan pada sosok Hinata yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan. Gadis merah muda itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-_chan. _Kau ingin menanyakan apa?"

Hinata kini menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Iris _lavender _itu menatap ke arah Sakura lamat-lamat, membuat Sakura sedikit gugup dibuatnya. Tak biasanya Hinata tampak seserius ini …

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kamu dan Akasuna-_san?"_

Angin bertiup lembut setelah itu, bersamaan dengan iris _viridian _Sakura yang terbelalak kemudian. Mendadak dada Sakura terasa begitu nyeri. Pegangan tangannya pada sisi cangkir tehnya mengerat begitu saja.

Lama Sakura terdiam, begitu juga Hinata yang terus menatap Sakura dengan sabar, sabar menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir gadis musim semi itu.

"A-Aku …"

"_Forehead! _Hinata-_chan_!"

Ucapan Sakura langsung terputus ketika mendengar suara sopran yang lama tak ia kenal. Sontak ia dan Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sahabat lama berambut _blonde_ mereka yang sedang melepas kacamata hitamnya sembari melambaikan tangannya ke atas. Tak jauh dari belakangnya, berdiri sesosok pemuda berambut hitam klimis dengan kulit pucatnya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Ino-_chan! _Sai-_kun!"_

"_Pig! _Sai!"

Kedua gadis dan wanita itu segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya untuk kemudian memeluk si wanita _blonde_ itu dengan riang. Nampak kegembiraan yang begitu meluap-luap pada ketiga sahabat lama itu. Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran sahabat lamanya itu segera berjalan menuju tempat istri dan sahabatnya berkumpul, meninggalkan anak-anak asuh Sakura yang nampak sedang asyik sekali bermain.

"Yo Ino, Sai. Lama tak jumpa." Sapa Naruto tak lama kemudian. Segera Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata melepas pelukan mereka, membiarkan Ino memeluk sahabat berambut kuningnya.

"Ah Naruto, kau semakin jelek saja!" ujar Ino sambil menepuk punggung Naruto yang berjengit kesal dengan penuh semangat. Sakura dan Hinata tertawa melihat raut wajah masam Naruto.

"Lama tak bertemu, _dickless, _jelek, Hinata-_san." _Sapa Sai, membuat Naruto dan Sakura panas secara bersamaan.

"Seperti biasa mulutmu itu jelek sekali ya, tuan Shimura." Tukas Naruto sengit.

"Kalau sekarang tidak ada _pig, _kau sudah habis Sai." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum jahat.

Namun nampaknya Sai tidak menyadari aura tak enak yang menguar dari kedua sahabat lamanya ini, malah ia sibuk celingak-celinguk mencari-cari sesosok manusia yang sedaritadi tak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Mana si pantat ayam itu?" tanya Sai. Ino pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya mana Sasuke? Dia belum datang?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Dia sudah datang dari pagi, hanya saja―"

"Dia sedang mengajak Akasuna no Sasori berjalan-jalan bersama anaknya." Potong Naruto.

"Ooh Sasuke sedang jalan-jalan bersama Akasu―APA?!" jerit Ino. Sakura, Hinata, Sai, dan Naruto berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan heboh Ino. Ino langsung menarik ujung kerah kaus hijau Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Akasuna no Sasori? Lelaki yang disukai _forehead _sejak delapan belas tahun yang lalu? Otakmu sakit ya?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto. Hinata pun hanya bisa panik di tempat melihat suaminya yang disiksa oleh sahabat _blonde_nya tersebut.

Buru-buru Sakura melepaskan tangan Ino dari pakaian Naruto, dan tubuh Naruto yang limbung sukses ditahan oleh Sai yang sudah siap siaga sedaritadi. Kedua tangan Sakura kini berada pada kedua sisi bahu Ino yang telanjang. Gadis merah muda itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia mulai berbicara.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita duduk dulu sembari minum teh? Kau dan Sai pasti sudah begitu lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang."

Ino nampak menimang-nimang tawaran Sakura. Kakinya yang terbungkus _stiletto _berwarna merah darah itu terketuk-ketuk di atas tanah. Dan akhirnya gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi wanita itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah _forehead _…." Ujar Ino. "Dan kau harus menceritakan padaku nanti malam, karena aku akan menginap!" lanjut Ino antusias.

Sakura melirik ke arah belakang tubuh sahabat lamanya itu dan sedikit terkejut mendapati dua buah koper berwarna hitam dan merah yang sejak kapan ada di sana. Sakura menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah―"

"Dan kau juga harus bercerita pada Hinata-_chan. _Aku yakin kau belum menceritakan apapun padanya juga."

Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban Sakura, Ino pun menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya itu menuju meja taman di dekat mereka, sementara Sai berjalan di belakang mereka sambil menarik koper Ino dan kopernya, sementara Naruto membantu membawa belanjaan berisi bahan-bahan makanan yang entah kapan Sai keluarkan dari bagasi mobilnya yang terparkir manis di area parkir kediaman besar tersebut.

Dan tak lama, sosok berambut raven dan dua sosok berwarna merah kembali ke sana, dengan si kepala hitam yang membawa sekantung plastik besar berisi es krim berbagai rasa. Sementara si lelaki berambut merah kini tengah menggendong sang anak yang tengah tertidur pulas. Naruto segera menyambut kedatangan Sasuke, mengambil bungkusan plastik di tangan sahabatnya itu dan segera membawanya ke dalam rumah.

"Biar aku yang memasukkannya ke kulkas. Kau temui Ino dan Sai dulu." Ujar Naruto kepada Sasuke sebelum lelaki itu berlari menjauhi si pemuda _raven._

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian kembali berjalan dengan Sasori yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Sai yang menyadari kedatangan sahabat lamanya itu melambaikan tangannya yang bebas ke atas.

"Hoi, pantat ayam! Lama sekali!"

Siku-siku berukuran 90 derajat yang saling bersinggungan menghiasi wajah Sasuke yang tampan. Namun ia memilih tetap diam dan berjalan mendekat. Sasori pun nampaknya sedikit bingung dengan panggilan aneh yang dilontarkan oleh si pria berambut hitam klimis.

Sai yang menyadari kehadiran Sasori menepuk pundak Ino, menyuruh sang kekasih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sahabat mereka yang baru saja datang. Iris _aquamarine _milik gadis _blonde _itu terbelalak melihat sosok berambut merah di belakang Sasuke. Namun yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah sesosok anak kecil yang digendong oleh pemuda itu.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, yang dibalas Sakura dengan senyum lemah.

"Akan kuceritakan semuanya nanti malam." Ujar Sakura pelan.

Kedua bola mata itu melunak. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menepuk pundak Sakura, seakan memberikan kekuatan untuk gadis musim semi itu.

"Ah, apa mereka juga teman anda, Haruno-_san?"_

Ino jelas terkejut mendengar kata 'Haruno-_san' _yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda merah itu. Pemuda itu, Akasuna no Sasori, pemuda yang begitu Sakura sukai hingga sekarang. Justru kini memanggil Sakura dengan nama keluarganya, seakan mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Apa maksudnya ini?

Namun Ino memilih untuk bungkam. Sakura pastilah akan menceritakan semuanya nanti malam.

"Ah ya, Akasuna-_san. _Mereka adalah kedua sahabatku, yang ini Ino Yamanaka, dan lelaki di sampingnya adalah tunangannya, Shimura Sai. Sai, _pig, _ini Akasuna no Sasori, pria yang pernah kuceritaka tempo hari akan menyumbangkan dana untuk panti asuhanku." Ujar Sakura.

Sai yang sepertinya memang menyadari sesuatu memilih diam dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Shimura Sai. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Akasuna-_san."_

Iris _honeygold _itu mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya ia membalas jabatan tangan itu dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Shimura Sai? pelukis kelas dunia itu? Senang bertemu anda di tempat ini." ujar Sasori antusias sembari membalas uluran tangan Sasori, dan tak lama ia lepaskan.

"Kalau bisa aku harus permisi, karena aku harus membawa anakku kembali ke kamar. Apa tak apa?"

Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Silahkan, Akasuna-_san."_

Sasori pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda pamit, sembari mengangkat sedikit tubuh anaknya yang mulai merosot dari gendongannya. Ino masih tercengang menatap punggung Sasori yang makin menjauh. Sementara Sai pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri agak jauh dari sana.

"Apa tak apa seperti ini?"

Pandangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya tertuju pada hamparan taman luas di depannya kini teralihkan pada sesosok lelaki yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Bola mata pekat milik pemuda itu menerawang ke arahnya.

Sasuke pun memasukkan kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya terlipat di depan dada ke dalam saku celana. Dan kembali tatapannya terfokus ke depannya, tepat ke arah kumpulan anak-anak yang masih bermain di sana, membelakangi mentari yang mulai merendah.

"Tak apa."

Sai terbengong sesaat, sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke yang ia kenal adalah orang yang ambisius, ia tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang ia incar di ambil oleh orang lain. Namun Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya kini berbeda. Lelaki itu nampak tidak melakukan tindakan apapun untuk merebut Sakura, malah sepertinya merelakan perasaan gadis itu untuk orang lain.

Sai kemudian menghela nafas. Pandangannya kini searah dengan pandangan pemuda _raven _disampingnya. Senyum miris nampak menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat.

"Begitu ya."

.

.

Malam itu meja makan lebih ramai dari biasanya. Semua orang nampak menikmati hidangan wah yang disajikan malam itu―semuanya berkat Ino yang membawa begitu banyak bahan makanan tadi sore, dan memaksa kedua sahabatnya itu untuk memasak bersama.

Kesempatan yang amat jarang, begitu kata Ino, membuat Sakura dan Hinata tersenyum bersamaan sambil menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

Keempat lelaki dewasa itu tampak berbincang dengan akrab, minus Sasuke yang sesekali hanya membalas dengan 'Hn' dan 'Aa' jika ditanya. Lelaki itu memilih menikmati makan malamnya, dan sekali-sekali melirik ke arah si gadis merah muda yang tengah asyik berceloteh dengan dua kawan lamanya sambil mengurus anak-anak asuh Sakura yang kesulitan memotong makanannya sendiri.

"―Ah! Dan Sasuke itu adalah pemilik perusahaan mobil yang mobilnya kau beli itu, Akasuna-_san! _Benar 'kan Sasuke?" ujar Naruto sambil menyikut lengan si pemuda _raven_. Sasuke yang merasa kesal karena diusik langsung melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Naruto, yang tentu saja sudah kebal ditatapi seperti itu.

"Hn."

"Kau memang tahu aku bilang apa sampai dijawab 'Hn' begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil tertawa. Sai dan Sasori ikut tertawa, sementara Sasuke mendengus kesal sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ah maafkan teman kami yang dingin ini Akasuna-_san. _Tapi dia memang seperti ini kalau acara 'memandangi Sakura-_chan'_ nya diganggu. Bukan begitu, Naruto?"

Naruto langsung menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tertawa memperhatikan Sasuke yang mendelik kesal, dan tingkah lelaki itu yang buru-buru melirik ke arah Sakura yang nampaknya tidak sadar tengah dibicarakan. Diam-diam Sasuke bernafas lega.

"Jadi, Uchiha-_san _menyukai Haruno-_san?"_ tanya Sasori dengan wajah polosnya.

Tawa Naruto terhenti, begitu juga dengan Sai. Dan pada saat itulah Sasuke bangkit dari meja makannya dan pergi dari sana.

"Aku sudah selesai makan."

Obrolan para gadis itu terhenti mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sakura memperhatikan punggung yang semakin menjauh itu, kemudian ke arah piring yang isinya bahkan baru tersentuh sedikit. Sakura segera bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Akan kubujuk dia makan lagi."

Sakura segera meninggalkan tempat makan untuk menyusul Sasuke. Ino langsung melotot ke arah Naruto, membuat lelaki rubah itu kalang kabut.

"Bu-Bukan salahku kok! Iya 'kan, Sai? Sasuke saja yang terlalu sensitif." Elak Naruto sembari mengibaskan kedua tangannya panik. Ino mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah sang tunangan dan hanya di balas dengan gendikan bahu. Ino menghela nafas sembari menepuk keningnya kesal.

"Aku akan menyusul mereka. Kurasa tadi pertanyaanku menyinggung perasaan Uchiha-_san."_

Tanpa sempat ditahan, lelaki berambut merah itu sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyingkir dari sana, meninggalkan empat orang dewasa yang sama-sama tercengang.

.

Sementara Sakura kini tengah berlari kecil menyusuri rumahnya yang terbilang besar itu. Beruntung baginya Sasuke ternyata belum jauh dari sana. Sakura segera memanggil Sasuke sebelum lelaki itu berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun!"_

Langkah kaki lelaki itu terhenti. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mendapati si gadis merah muda yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Kenapa menyusulku?"

Sakura yang kini berdiri di depan Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya kesal. Iris _viridian _itu menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak makan sampai habis?"

Sasuke sejenak terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku tidak lapar. Sana kembali makan."

Tangan kurus Sakura meraih ujung kaus gelap Sasuke, membuat gerakan pemuda itu terhenti. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sakura tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Bohong. Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Sasori-_kun?" _tanya Sakura.

Rasa kesal, amarah, cemburu bercampur menjadi satu dalam benak pemuda itu kala mendengar _suffiks –kun _yang Sakura tambahkan pada nama lelaki berambut merah itu.

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Kembali ia balikkan tubuhnya setelah ia tepis tangan Sakura dari ujung kausnya.

"Hn."

Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat ia berlari lalu berdiri tepat di depan pria _raven _itu, seakan berusaha menghalangi Sasuke pergi dari sana.

"Aku ini bukan kamus yang bisa mengerti arti 'Hn' mu tiap saat, Uchiha Sasuke! Kenapa sulit untukmu untuk bercerita padaku? Kau anggap apa aku, hah? Aku ini sahabatmu!"

Sesuatu yang selama ini tertahan dalam diri Sasuke terlepas detik itu juga.

.

Sasori menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sementara kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak lelaki itu semenjak tadi sore.

Ada banyak yang ia ingin tanyakan pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Apakah pemuda itu memiliki hubungan dengannya di masa lalu sampai ia dapat membangkitkan sesuatu yang terkubur dalam ingatannya?

Dan kenapa nama Sakura disebutkan? Apa―

"―Kau anggap apa aku, hah? Aku ini sahabatmu!"

Sasori tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Sakura di dekatnya. Apa Sasuke juga berada di sana? Apa yang terjadi sampai si gadis merah muda berteriak seperti itu?

Buru-buru Sasori berjalan ke sana sepelan mungkin, takut-takut kalau ia mungkin dianggap mengintip, walau memang hal itu yang terjadi sekarang. Diam-diam Sasori melirik dari sudut tembok, dan pemandangan dan perkataan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke membuatnya tercengang di tempat.

Pemuda _raven _itu mencengkeram kedua bahu Sakura erat, membuat sepasang manik giok milik gadis itu mengerjap kaget.

"Kau mau tahu apa masalahku? Masalahku adalah kau, Sakura Haruno, menyukai Akasuna no Sasori yang bahkan tidak mengingatmu sedikitpun! Sementara aku disini adalah pemuda bodoh yang bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menyukai seorang gadis yang hatinya sudah dicuri oleh lelaki lain!"

Dan pada detik berikutnya, bibir tipis lelaki itu menyentuh bibir mungil Sakura yang terbuka sedaritadi.

Manik _viridian _itu terbelalak lebar. Namun yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah, sesosok lelaki berambut merah yang kini tengah melihatnya dicium oleh Sasuke dengan manik karamelnya yang terbelalak tak kalah lebarnya.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

Hai hai minna-san! ^^

Maaf ya ini baru update sekarang, karena akhir2 ini perhatianku tertuju pada koleksi anime di notebook /plak jadi ga punya waktu sama sekali buat update.

Dan bener-bener kaget pas saya untuk sekian lama login akun ffn ngeliat review fic ini yang ngebludak xD makasih banget ya uda support fic ini, maap kalo ternyata waktu updatenya ngaret banget dari rencana awal ( terabaikan dua bulan, hurrr~ )

Sebenernya sih fic ini juga saya mau bkin twoshot, tapi ternyata alurnya jadi jauh lebih rumit daripada yang saya duga. Jadi mungkin bisa jadi 3-4shot /plek smoga aja bisa kelar deh ya …

Sebelum saya pamit, mau ngingetin lagi nih ( cieelah ) kalo event **A Lifetime of Memories II **akan segera dimulai! Ayo ayo ikutan~ bingung? Mau tanya-tanya? Bisa kirim review atau PM aku di sini, atau bisa jg search A Lifetime of Memories di bagian author, ato ga korek2 dikit archieve Sasosaku. Namanya nongol kok di halaman awal :3 ingat 2 hari lagi loh.

dan yang mau protes sama saya soal major SasuSaku di sini… hohohohoho ga bisa berkata banyak deh. Anggap aja ini biar konfliknya makin panas /plak *siap2 kabur sebelum dihajar massa*

oke, see you on another chapter or another story! Dan mungkin kalian berkenan untuk mninggalkan jejak di kotak review? Saran, kritik, flame diterima *authornya maso* Kalo mungkin mau ngoreksi typos saya juga gapapa, soalnya saya ini emng suka ninggelin typos walau uda dikoreksi berkali-kali /le cry/

adioss~


End file.
